


Master of Death

by Youikina



Category: Criminal Minds, Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youikina/pseuds/Youikina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Master of death is more then just a title, it is one of two of the highest positions in all the universes. Meeting the Master of Life, Harry is not pleased to find that Fate is in control of the avatars of the dimension. He will go to the different world to see if the balance needs to be fixed and to give the Avatars of the worlds one wish. First stop, the Elemental Nations</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my story from FFN.

It as only been a month since the day of the final battle. One torturous month, where everyone's true colors were revealed. Not a single person who he thought he could trust, was truthful to him in anyway. The day he found out the truth is the day he gave up on the Wizarding World. Those back stabbing bastards used him to get rid of Voldemort, and they repay him in such a way. It is disgracefully. Those idiots dared pull a stunt like that when they owed him a life debt.

So he sat and thought about what he is going to do. After a week of thinking over multiple things, he came to a decision. While those idiots took him for a weak misguided fool, he would get his revenge. How those idiots got the goblins on his side, he will never know. However, he knew how to fool those thieving goblins.

Goblins are smart. They can count money by sight alone. There are a lot of illusions that goblins can see through, but there is one kind that they can not. All it took was one visit to every vault in one day, to check on his belongings. He took a mental image of the vault, close the door, and took ever single thing in the vault. He sealed everything into his trunk, that took the shape of an emerald earring. With all the wards on the trunk-earing, it gave off a small green glow whenever the light hit it just right. Then he put the special illusion up, before signaling the goblin to open the door. The Goblins did not see through anything.

After taking everything from every vault, he took all of his deeds to Switzerland, where he sold them to the main wizarding bank there. He sold every property, including three-fourths ownership of Hogwarts. He got one-fourth by defeating Voldemort, the heir of Slytherin, one-fourth for being the direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor, and another one-fourth for destroying the diadem of Ravenclaw. All of the money he made by selling his property was given to charities around the world by an unknown benefactor.

This revenge is the best suited for his betrayers, who wanted to take every knut he owned. Now they will not get a single knut for anything. He could only hope that who ever bought Hogwarts would change the school around for the better. He even left a letter for the new owner on what needs to be fixed, and money to make sure that he would be able to keep muggleborns in the wizarding world.

Which brings him to the present, he is leaving this realm. He is not going to leave by ritual or some spell. He will leave the same way that Sirius did. He is going to walk through the veil. If he is to die this night, then so be it. If he ends up in another world, then he has more then enough wealth to support himself.

He is currently standing in the center of the Ministry of Magic. No one can see him. No one can see through the cloak that has pass down his family for many years. The twist and turns are all familiar as he makes his way to the room of the veil. The room where his last true loved one died. He remembers the path like it was yesterday when he wad running from the Deatheaters.

It is like he is in a daze moving through the rooms. Before he even knew he was there, he was in front of the veil.

The veil of the dead. To someone who has not seen death, it looks like a simple archway. It is not like that to someone who has seen death. It looks like a silky silver pond that is always moving. If listening carefully and closely enough, whispers can be heard coming out of the veil. The whispers are not in a language he has ever heard before. It is something older then anything anyone has ever heard in this time.

He moved closer to the veil. He felt scared of what lays beyond the veil. What could happen to him? Will it hurt? Will he finally get peace? Questions raced through him mind, but his decision is set. He can not stay here. He need to leave this place. This world has nothing but bad memories for him.

Taking a deep breath, he moved slowly closer to the veil.

"Mr. Potter are you there," came out of no where, breaking the silence that he was content in. Taking a step back, he turned to see an young man. He knew this young man. This young man is a reporter of a new wizarding paper that speaks only the truth. It became well known. He sent the boy a letter to him here. The boy's name is Josh Williams. He is a muggleborn. He is only sixteen years old, but he is the owner of the Daily News.

Josh Williams is very skinny, but he has muscles that stand out against the wizarding robes. His brown hair contrast with his white skin. His eyes are an intense sky blue.

Pulling off his cloak, he stared at the boy in front of him. The boys eyes went wide in shock.

"How are you tonight child," he asked the male, giving him a sad look.

"Mr. Potter," started Josh.

"You are here to speak the truth to the world. I can not take this anymore. I can not stand here while finding out I am a pawn in a chess game. Every single one of my friends betrayed me. Do you know what for, money. They wanted the Potter and Black inheritance. So I took it away, they will not have it. The goblins were helping them. I would warn the public to no longer trust the goblins with money, they are no better then thieves themselves," he said, before leaning back into the veil.

All that surrounded him is white. Nothing but pure white.

Then there was nothing but darkness.

Where is he?

How did he get here?

"So you have finally arrived," he heard. Opening his eyes, he saw a man sitting right across from him. This man has blond hair, blue eyes, and can not be a day over thirty. His very presence demands attention. His eyes are kind, but tired. It looks like he was working too hard.

"Where am I," he asked looking away from the other male. They are in a gray room. There is nothing else here but the chairs they are sitting on. They aren't chairs exactly. They look more like thrones. The other male is sitting on a solid marble throne.

"You are in the hall of Masters," said the other male. His voice sounded like pure silk. Hall of Master? What kind of place is this?

"What," he asked.

" There are two positions that are the highest in the universes, and that is the Masters. These very positions transcend through time, space, and dimensions. There is a Master of Life, and Master of Death. I am the Master of Life. You are the Master of Death. You are the first to be chosen worth of the title. As soon as you defeated Draco Malfoy you became the Master of Death, but someone stopped you from taking your role until you died, so to speak. You have control over the dead, and the afterlife. I have control over the living, and bringing life into the world. We both have servants, who are the god of our fields in the different dimensions. In your absence, I was force to take on the job of Master of Life and Death. I could not handle all the work, so I put some off on some deities," said the Master of Life looking a little ashamed.

"What are the perks of this job," asked Harry, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"We can not age, we have many powers, but we can still get exhausted if we use too much energy at once," said Life, rubbing his eyes while yawning.

"You need to sleep," Harry told life.

"I will rest in a moment. In a few seconds you will be given all your power. So the power will shift from me to you. It will knock us both unconscious so the process will not harm us. Good luck, Death," muttered Life. Then everything went dark.

00000000

One Harry awoke, he saw life looking at him from the throne across the room. Life looked like he had a well rested nap. He new everything that has happened in his absence. The worse thing that hit him was the treatment of Avatars, and the balances of the worlds.

"How on blazes did it get that bad," he muttered to himself.

"What is bad," asked Life, drawing his attention. He turned to the blond, and stared at him for a second.

"The balances of many worlds are out of control. The reason they are like this is because whoever was in control of the Avatars was treating them terrible. Who did you let control the Avatars," Harry demanded to Life, giving him a small glare.

"Fate," said Life.

In an instant a blond haired women appeared in front life. Harry could instantly tell that he is going to hate this women. How dare she treat Avatars like that? This women reminds him of a mixture of Dudley and Petunia. This deity is dressed in a red dress that has a slit all the way up to her hip.

"Hello Master Life, it is a pleasure to be summoned by you again," said Fate to Life, giving a small bow. Life looked repulsed at her.

"I am not the one tow summon you here Fate," said Life as he moved his hand towards me. Fate followed his hand. She turned to see Harry glaring at her. She gulped very loudly as Harry eyes followed her every move.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Death," she said in a sickly sweet tone, that reminds him of Umbridge within a split second.

"How dare you use such a tone on me! You are here because I have found your treatment of the avatars unacceptable. You have jeopardized the balance of too many worlds. Fate you have the power to lead people down paths, not to destroy worlds. You, May Green, are hereby stripped of your power as Fate. You are going to be given final judgment from the gods in your original world," said Harry before the blond women vanished.

"She took out every fate of every dimension so she could be the one true fate. Since the job falls in your category, you get to find thousands of new fates," said Harry to Life, who smacked himself in the head.

"Damn," cursed life. "Why did I do something so stupid? Death, how are we going to fix the balance of the worlds?"

"It will depend on the dimensions," started Harry. "The badly treated Avatars are the ones with the most unstable dimensions. To do this I will have to personally travel to each dimension to fix the problems. I have a list of the most abused Avatars. The sad news is that one of them is my world. I am not ready to go back there yet. May I ask you to fix the balance of the world?"

"I can do that."

"Life there is another thing I wish to be done," asked Harry, looking up from the list that appeared in his hands. The list is huge, taking up many sheets of paper.

Life paused for a second, looking at him with a weary look.

"I will listen to the request, but I do not promise anything."

"Give each one of the Avatars a wish. One wish. It will not be allowed to mess with free will, but if they ask for it, I would like it to bring people back from the dead," asked Harry, looking down sadly at the long list.

"Isn't that a little extreme," asked Life, shock evident on his aristocratic face.

"Have you every been abused Life," demanded Harry. Life looked at him, as if searching his face for the reason for the question.

Life gave a big sigh before answering. "I have not been abused.

"Then you have no idea what is like to be beaten down constantly, be told your pathetic. Everything you try to do turns out terrible, and you get beaten for it. A wish is not too much to ask. It is the right thing to give. It might give these Avatars and worlds a chance to heal," said Harry, his eyes shinning with flames of passion when he spoke.

After the small speech, Life just stared at Death, looking at him. It only took five minutes before Life opened his mouth.

"I agree to this," started Life, holding up his hand to keep harry from speaking. "I have some rules. The first is that the wish can not have anything to do with free will. I will return the dead to life, but no more then nine people at most. The wishes must not be made in the middle of anger. The final thing is that the wishes must be granted in front of some of the very people who harmed the Avatar."

"Those are good terms. They are reasonable, but the last one is perfect revenge.

Harry started down at the list. The very first name on the list is Naruto Uzumaki of the elemental nations.

"Well, I got work to do. I will see you later Death," shouted Life, before vanishing into thin air. Harry stared at the spot where Life just sat a few minutes ago, before vanishing from his throne as well.

Pain is all Harry could feel is pure pain coursing through his body. His eyes are clenched in pain as he gave a mighty scream. His back is arched up into the air, as if trying to get away from the pain. He had no concept of time or place, only pain. There was nothing else but the pain in his body. He wanted the pain to stop.

"Hold him," he heard as his voice went raw from screaming. How long had he been screaming? Hands grasped him, pushing him down. His natural reaction was too fight. Then something hit him on the head hard. Then he knew nothing.

0000

Harry opened his eyes to see a black skinned man looking down at him. The man stared at him for a second. The man has white hair and a beard.

"Hello," Harry mumbled looking at the male, who is still staring at him. The man looked at him again, before standing back.

"Why does Hachibi want me to show you respect," said the man, looking as if in a trance at him. Hachibi? Who is hachibi?

"Who are you talking about? Where am I? Who are you," Harry asked, giving the man a small glare. These shinobi are good killers and can pick up killer intent. The male just continued to look as if in a trance.

"You are starting to freak me out a bit," Harry said, backing up a little on the bed. This guy just kept staring. A male dressed in all black came in, and gently lead the man out. Harry just watched the man, confused.

Another black man stepped into the room. This man is dressed in white robes. Who is this guy? The one bad thing about being the Master of Death, he only knows the names of those who are dead, or should be dead.

"Excuse me, where am I," he asked the black skinned male. The male gave him a glare and looked him over.

"My name is A. I am the Kage of Kumo, the village which you are currently inn. We found you on the outskirts of town. Someone slipped you a very powerful poison. You are lucky to be alive. I do not care who you are, but something is up about my brother and cousin. Since you arrived, they are not behaving normally. They demand that you be completely healed before you are allowed to leave. My brother is not rapping like he normally is," A said, giving him a glare.

"Who is Hachibi, that man said something about Hachibi," Harry said. The Kage immediately went cold, glaring at him even more. With a sigh, he leaned back against the headboard. It is going to be a while before he is going to be allowed to leave this place.

"That is not something you need to know," said A.

Harry sighed, what the hell is he suppose to do.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," commanded A, who turned towards the door. Behind the door is just a nurse, who is carrying a tray of food. He could see the brown haired women is hiding her face.

"Killer-Bee says that the guest must be hungry," said the nurse quietly, avoiding showing her face to him. When she slowly came forward, he saw it. Her entire face is covered in burns.

"Yuki Mori," came out of his mouth before he could stop himself. The tray, which is now on his lap, seemed to still have the girl's tight grip on it.

A stared at him in shock.

"How do you know that name," said Yuki, taking a step away from him.

"You are suppose to be dead, that is how I know your name. This means I have a lot of work to get done," said Harry, rubbing the bridge of his nose in anger. Damn it, that stupid bitch! This world must be on the brink of obliteration.

"What on earth is that suppose to mean," screamed Yuki going to punch him. Something stopped her, a hand is grasping her wrist tightly. She followed the hand to see Killer-Bee staring at her.

Harry choose that time to enter Killer-Bee's mind. He came to find Hachibi, the Bijuu staring back at him.

"I have long awaited you, Master of Death. Though I am not meant to exist, I have come to love this world. The balance needs to be fixed. It is an honor to have met you," was all Harry heard before he was staring at Killer-Bee and the nurse again. The Bijuu transferred all of the knowledge he knew to him about themselves. He knew that this is not good. If these Bijuus are pieces of a soul that should have been claimed thousands of years ago, then this world is in serious trouble. He would need to find the Death God of this world fast.

"That explains it," he muttered to himself. A stared at him, as if waiting for answers. He could not give it to them, he needs to sleep. He wasted too much energy on the jump. Before he even realized it, he was sleeping.

00000000

Opening his eyes again, he found he was still in the same hospital room. At least the room is empty for now. He stood, making his way to the bathroom. He took a shower before, getting changed in a pair of black pants, a black tight shirt, and a long black flowing cloak. Looking up at the mirror, he noticed something strange, his hair is no longer at the base of his neck, it is flowing all the way down to his butt. How long was he asleep?

Transfiguring toilet paper into a hair band was easy. He tied his hair in a high ponytail. At least his bangs are short enough where they cover his scar.

Looking in the mirror, he realized how hot he looked. The emerald earring and his eyes glow brightly, making them stand out in the darkness.

He stepped back into the room, and out into the hallway. He made his way down the hospital hall, which is eerily quite. When he got to the steps at the end of the hall, he heard noise from below. With a sigh, he headed down the stairs. He needs to head to the place where he can meet the Death god. He came down the steps to see nurses and patients running around.

Carefully, he made his way out the back door. Thankfully he was not noticed by anyone in the hospital.

He made his way through this weird village. Well, it was weird to him. He could say that the wizarding world is very weird as well.

He just needed to head to where his gut is telling him to. Surprisingly, it was easy to get out of the village with a notice-me-not charm on. He got past the gate, and made his way through the barren landscape.

He had no idea where he is heading, only that he has to go this way. He knew that he was in for a journey.

0000000000

"The strange boy is gone," shouted a Kumo ninja, running into the Kage's office. A turned to the ninja, his eyes widened in shock.

"Get ANBU after him now. We can not let him escape," shouted A, before the shinobi vanished. A sat back in his chair. That strange boy had an ability to keep the Bijuu under complete control. Since that boy was in the village, nothing happened with either Bijuu container. It was like they were purely content. The boys very own tears could heal any wounds, and his blood made seals ten times as strong. The boy brought peace to his village, and that is something he desperately wants to keep. Not to mention the very power the boy brought.

So he kept the boy under a sleep spell for a full year.

The boy went from cute little boy to full blown hot boy. He didn't have Anbu guarding him anymore because he was guaranteed to stay asleep for another year. What could have caused the boy to wake?

He sat and waited, but the boy vanished. So he put out a reward, one too high for someone who has not killed anyone. He offered One Million Ryo in exchange for the boy being alive. If the boy is dead, the he offered zero ryo.

He would get that boy back one way or anther.


	2. Elemental Nations part 2

It has been only a few days since Harry managed to get away from that strange village. He found something shocking. Although he is the Master of Death, his body is still human. He can be hurt, healed, and effected by his environment. He found out that what kept him out so long was some type of drug. His magic was able to change the effects of the drug enough so he would be able to awaken. If he ever met this A in person again, that mortal will pay. He is now a year behind schedule.

It seems like the village wants him back bad. His picture was passed out in towns with a price for his forced return to Kumo. Everywhere he went, he saw his face staring back at him through different posters. After being attacked by a weakling, he decided to take precautions.

So he is currently under glamor heading to where ever his gut is leading him. He kept away from the big cities. His gut seems to be leading him the right way. He managed to survive off stolen food from the small towns he passed through. Notice-me-not charms can be such a blessing.

He just kept walking. Those people hunting him scared him a bit. He did not want to fall into a forced sleep again.

"Excuse me sir, where are you going," asked someone beside him. He looked over to see an older women, who looks like she was a few days away from dying. She has lived past her death-date. The reason why she will die is that her body can no longer house her soul due to old age.

"I don't know. I am following my gut feeling," he said, smiling to the women. She gave him a calculating look, like he is a demon in human skin. That look sent shivers up and down his spine.

"No one in our village goes down that way anymore. Many year ago, a child of ours used to go a place down there. He became a terrible person, slaughtering people in the name of his god. We tried to fight back, but it was no use. He could not be killed. If you continue on that way, no one in this village will welcome you back," said the Women glaring at him.

"Madam, I am higher being, I can not be killed either. Something in that place can bring back the balance to this world. I will solve the mystery of this child. What is this murderous child's name," he asked, before letting out a bit of his divine aura.

She took a step back, before giving off a smile. He knew she was putting her hope in him. It felt as if her very soul was praying to him. This women felt very guilty. What connection did she have with his Hidan?

"His name was Hidan," said the women, before she started walking away from him. He could not help but look at her sadly. This women would not survive the night. Her soul will be forced to linger on this plane until he could fix the balance.

"The Hot Springs village will not welcome you back, but do what you must," said the women, stopping only a few feet away him. Nodding back to the women, he kept waling forward. He walked through rocks and grass for about a mile, before he came to a spot that is filled with six hot springs. The hot springs are not huge, but larger then a small pond. Between the six hot springs is a very small worn path. Carefully, he made his way through the path. The very heat from the Hot springs could be felt all over his body. It felt as if he stepped into a raging inferno.

When he reached the end of the path, he came face to face with a giant boulder. Looking left, then right, he saw a crack large enough for a large man to hit into. Feeling the pull in his gut, he made his way into the large cavern.

Once inside, he saw chains littering the cave walls, holding people all over the place. There are about forty people stuck all over the cavern walls, even on the roof. These people are not human, he could tell they are soul reapers. They are his shinigami. A groan came from the smallest shinigami, from the left side of the cave. It is a small boy. This boy has long flowing red hair, sparkling blue eyes, and dried blood along his entire right side of his face.

Blue eyes met his. The blue eyes widened in shock. It seems that when ever he comes face to face with one of his servants, he will know their name, and they will know exactly who he is.

"Master," said the boy. The name of the boy hit him, Rune Uzumaki, the first Uzumaki.

"Hush Rune, who hurt you," he demanded.

"It was the first Jashinist. He did something. Every time those freaks is hurt, we get hurt. Since we can't die, he can't die. The current Jashinist, Hidan, holds the pendant that keeps Jashin-Sama stuck here," said Rune. The boy's voice is hoarse from not using it for many years. Harry looked at the chains. Magic coursed through them, tying it to something. So he would have to break whatever it is tied to before he could release his shinigami.

"I need to look around. I might find a way to release you from these bindings," he muttered to Rune, before looking further back into the cavern.

This Hidan would pay for harming his reapers. He made sure not to make a sound, as he made his way through the cavern. The walls of the cavern is turning from stone wall to walls made of some type of black obsidian stones. The large chains are still along the walls.

Finally, he came to the center of the cavern. A pale brown haired man is on top of an alter. His knees are the only thing touching the alter. Large chains are wrapped around the small malnourished figure. The chains wrapped around his hands keep him up. This person is Jashin, the death god of this world. Jashin shivered from a wind gust that came through the cave. The death god's clothing is torn to bits. All he has covering him is a black cloth wrapped around his privets.

Anger flared through him. How dare someone do this to one of his gods? They would pay. Taking another step closer, he saw the blood that covers all of Jashin's body. The god is having trouble breathing. Then he saw it, the place where all of the chains meet. Right in the middle of Jashin's chest is a pendant imbedded in his flesh. All the chains are tied to that pendant.

Taking another step closer, the god's head shot up, eyes wide in fear. None of his gods should fear him like that.

Jashin looked around frantically before his eyes landed on him. His widened even more.

"Ma," started the god, before he could not mutter anything else. His voice is not hoarse from under-use. It raw from overuse.

"Jashin, my child, whoever did this to you will suffer, I promise you," he muttered taking another step forward.

"Stop, if you take another step, the chains will capture you as well," shouted Jashin. He stopped where he stood. Getting himself caught would not help anyone at this time.

"How will they capture me," demanded Harry, before Jashin stared at him in shock.

"Only Hidan can come closer to me without being hurt or captured. He holds the pendant that keeps me bound," said Jashin, allowing his head to fall forward.

Harry looked around the chains again, before noticing that there is a weak spot in the two very large chaints that come from the pendant embedded into Jashin's chest. These are the chains that bind the shinigami to the walls. He could most likely free the reapers, but Jashin will be forced to stay in this position for a while longer.

"Jashin," he said in a very kind voice. The gods shoulders began to shake. Crystal white tears began to fall from the figure.

"I am so sorry, Master. Fate made a deal with my first servant. He wanted my position. They tied me up here, so I could do nothing. Fate allowed him to become a fake god to take my souls. I know he likes to be at Konoha. The only way to get to him is when he is summoned. Master, the world is going to die! I am a failure of a death god," screamed Jashin, head shooting up, so he could see the tear filled golden eyes of his servant.

"How dare you call yourself a failure," he shouted to the now shocked god. The death god looked at him like he had been slapped. Harry would have slapped him, but he could not take another step forward without being captured.

"You are a prisoner of your own world. You have held on, constantly trying to escape. You make me proud, Jashin. Which is why, I will save this world. You will be freed. I can now get you out yet, I need to get the other pendant, just like the one in your chest."

The tears came faster and the god began to sob. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," said Jashin, not bothering to hide how he felt.

"This might hurt, but it will release the reapers, so they can help me claim souls," said Harry, smiling as he held his hand. The shadows gathered in his hand, forming a simple sword. He slashed down on the chain to the right, then cut through the one of his left. As the chains vanished a pain filled scream broke from his god. He wished he would never have his any of his gods have to scream like that again.

"Jashin, I will put you to sleep. You need it," he said to the god, waving his hand in front of him. The god's golden eyes closed before the head fell back down. Jashin would be able to sleep until he is released. He would not feel the pain that his body must endure from this Hidan. All he will see will be peacefull moments. Harry waved his hand at Jashin.

There is no way he would allow Jashin to remain almost nude in this area. Cloths magically appeared on Jashin. He is in black pants, a black shirt and a white cloak. The cloak has the words Death God written on the back. He cast a few more spells on Jashin. Jashin would get the nutrition from his surroundings. When he is released, he should be at full power

Harry would make sure the people who hurt his god will pay.

Stepping away from the now sleep god, he came out to see all forty reapers that he saw coming in awake and on the ground. Eyes stared at him in shock, waiting for him to say something.

"I can not free Jashin yet, but we have to work to do before I can get the things to free him. The first thing we must do is stop this false god," Harry said, giving all the people a sad smile. He could feel the loyalty these reapers have for Jashin.

"We will stand by you Master," said Rune, using the wall to keep standing. Harry noticed the worried look most of the reaper sent back towards where Jashin is resting.

"Fret not, for I have place Jashin under a sleep spell. He will not feel the pain from Hidan. He will be getting nourishment from his environment. When he is released, he should be at full strength.

"Before we even start working, we need to get all of you healed. Now that those chains are not stealing your energy, you should be ready to go in a day's time, then we shall head towards this Konoha," said Harry before cheers came from the weakened reapers.

Then he saw the smiled they gave him. He had that sensation again, like he is being prayed to. It felt nice. He felt their intent, their gratitude. He gave them one of his first true smiles.

00000000000000000

Life is not a happy master, not one bit. He found the Will that Death left before he died. He decided to find out what happened to his fellow Master before he died. What he found made him angry. He has not been this angry in a very long time. How on earth did this slip past him?

He should have never of let Fate control the Avatars and their lives. He felt ashamed for his actions in not doing anything to stop this trend. He would make sure that this world pays. What would be the best way to get revenge on this world?

He thought about it, before coming up with an answer. He would let everyone in this world hear the last words of their so called savior, in every language across the world. Everyone would know what happened to their so called savior.

Surprisingly, it took him longer then he expected to get everything done. Using his magic, he made it was sent to every magical place across the world. He had one placed in the residents of all the world leaders, even the ones that are not magical. He could only hope that this world would change the ways.

It is almost time to start.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

A hologram of Harry appeared in front of him. This Harry looked beaten down and abused. He had blood running down his face for added effect.

"My name is Harold James Potter, son of Lilly Evans-Potter, and James Potter. This is my last will and testament. If you are wondering why this is not being done at Gringotts, then I will tell you right now that I have lost all trust in the Goblin bank. Before I go on, I will tell you a story. A story that many of you do not know," started the holo Harry. A sigh escaped the Holo, before looking around the room.

"When I was born, there was a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle, who is well known as Lord Voldemort. Tom murdered my parents before trying to kill me. For some reason, the killing curse did not work. On that night, my godfather was wrongfully imprisoned without a trail. With my godparents, the Longbottoms dead, and my other godfather a werewolf, I was sent to my muggle relatives. Since my parents Wills was ignored, I was left at Number Four Privet Drive. Growing up, I thought my name was freak. That was until a teacher called me Harry. That is how I found out my name. When I lived at Privet Drive, I was a slave to my family. I lived in the cupboard beneath the stairs. The entire neighborhood turned against me because the Dursley's spread rumors that were not even true. There was no place I could turn. So I lived with the beating, I lived with the name calling, until he came. Hagrid is a half-giant who works at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He introduced me to the wizarding world. I was fascinated. For the first time that I knew of I was wanted," said Harry with a sigh, as if he was remembering what is happening to him.

"Contrary to popular belief, Hogwarts is not the safest place in Britain. My first year at Hogwarts, I faced extreme prejudice. The pureblood hated the muggleborns, and I didn't know why. There was hatred against magical creatures from all sides, without any good reason. Almost all of the teachers were not very good teachers. Severus Snape was blackmailed into taking the position at Hogwarts. He had no idea how to teach, but he followed Dumbledore's orders on how to act. He favored the Slytherins and hated the Gryffindors. Binns put everyone to sleep in his class, only speaking of the goblin wars. Quirrell stuttered like crazy, we could barely understand him. The only two teachers that went above and beyond being the best teachers at Hogwarts is Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout."

"On Halloween my first year, I faced against a troll with Ronald Weasley to save Hermione Granger. At the end of that year, I faced Professor Quirrell, who was under possession of Voldemort. The second year I was treated like a plague because I could speak to snakes. It is just another language you idiots! I fought against a basilisk to save Ginny Weasley. She was under the control of a horcrux that was created by Voldemort. My third year, I was attacked constantly by Dementors. It was Professor Lupin, who was a werewolf, who taught me the patronus. He was the best defense teacher Hogwarts has ever seen. At the end of the year, I came face to face with Sirius Black, who wanted Ronald's pet rat. It turns out that Ronald's pet was Peter Pettigrew in his animal form. We captured him, only for him to escape. I saved my Godfather, who would have kissed without a trail, which is against the law."

"My fourth year, I was placed in the tri-wizarding tournament against my will. I was treated badly because of rumors again. I beat the dragon, I saved Fluer's little sister, and I beat the final task. It was a plan created by Voldemort so he would be reborn. He was given a new form, but Fudge refused to see that. He made sure that the next year was hell for me. He called me a liar. Fudge is a coward, who should never be given a job with political power again. My fifth year, Madam Umbridge came to Hogwarts. She was the worst teacher ever. She tortured us with a blood quill. She made me write, I must not tell lies," said Holo Harry, holding up his hand so they could see his scar. I must not tell lies was seen on is hand.

"That year Sirius died to save me. My godfather died to save me. It was the day when Fudge came face to face with Voldemort. He was forced to announce that Voldemort was back. I went from Liar to Savior. Sixth year, I was an average student. Until the end of the year, Dumbledore told me about the horcruxes. We went to find a locket but it was a fake. Snape killed Dumbledore because Dumbledore asked him too."

"When I turned seventeen, I went out to search for the horcruxes. The first one we found was the locket of Slytherin. Ronald Weasley destroyed that one. The second one we found was Hufflepuff's goblet, it was in the Lestrange Vault at Gringotts. We broke in, and destroyed it, while escaping with a dragon that they tortured there. The fifth one we found was the Diadem of Ravenclaw. It was destroyed. The sixth one was Nagini, Voldemort's familiar. Neville Longbottom killed that snake. There were seven horcruxes in total. Dumbledore managed to destroy the ring."

"The last and final Horcrux was me. The reason I was able to survive the killing curse is because Voldemort's soul latched onto mine. I went to Voldemort, and he cast the killing curse on me. Voldemort destroyed his last horcrux. The thing is that, I did not die like I was suppose to. Everything was planned just right so I would die in the final battle. Dumbledore was the one to plan it. He even got the Goblins in on it."

"So I will tell you what I will leave you to certain people. To my friend Neville Longbottom, I leave an heirloom of mine at the Switzerland Magical Bank. I request that you ask Luna to marry you. My friend will meet with you soon to offer you and your future fiance a position in a post that will allow you to travel," said Harry giving the first smile he has given through the entire will.

"To Draco Malfoy, you were one of the people that always spoke the truth to me, even when taunting me. Though you did not know it, I thought of you as a brother. My friend will meet up with you soon. I have a request. I wish for you to meet with the queen. I want you to set up a kindergarten school for the young kids, a elementary school for muggleborns and pureblood alike, so there will be no one left behind in schooling. I will leave you an heirloom after you do the next job I specify. There is a house-elf named Winky, I want you to find her a good family to take care of. Promise me you will be safe, because I am leaving proof that Pansy is a cheater. You marriage is null and void," said Harry again smiling at everyone.

"To Fred and George Potter, formerly Weasley. I am proud to call you two my brothers. I need you two to be strong for me. My friend will meet with you the next time you meet with Draco. Take care of Draco for me, I know how he likes to over think things. I can not leave you anything that concerns money, but I leave you each an heirloom. Be safe and be strong," said Harry smiling. His face went from happy to sad.

"To the Queen of England, I leave you proof of the corruption of the magical world. This world is suppose to be under your jurisdiction. You need to take control and fix the laws that have wronged so many citizens. I can only hope that you change this world for the better."

"To Arthur Weasley, I leave you a potion cleanser. It will get rid of all potions or spells that involve emotions on you. This way you can be free of the potions that your so called Wife gives you."

"To Ronald and Ginny Weasley, I leave you nothing but I broken future. You two will never get a high paying job because of the treachery you did to me. You two are disgraces, and you don't deserve the gift given to you," sneered Harry at them.

"To McGonnigal, I leave you images of my battered body from my childhood. I leave you and Dumbledore responsible for every abused kid who did not receive the help you were suppose to give. You are not worthy to be a teacher, a friend, or have any position of power. You are not better then the abusers themselves, because you allowed the abuse to continue."

"There are many people who owe life debts to me, so I will tell you what I want to get them back. To Hermione Granger, I want you to leave the wizarding world, and never do an ounce of magic again. To Ginny Weasley, I want you to never give birth to any children. To Lucius Malfoy, I want you to forgive Arthur, he is under the control of a love potion. Rita Skeeter, I want you write nothing but the truth from here on out. To Gabrielle, my life debt to you will be to live the life you want to live. I want you to be happy."

"I leave one final request for the world in general. A man named Severus Snape was a spy in the war against Voldemort. He have up his love of potions to be able to keep this world safe from Voldemort. He deserves more then the hatred he is given. So my last request is that he is given the reward he deserves in his death. Now that the truth is known, I wish for him to be remember for the Hero he was, not the villain he acted as. This is the last will and testament of Harold James Potter," said Harry before vanished, but the light from the holo is still there.

Life watched as the world panicked. The horror of what happened will sink in fast enough. The goblins were in shock that all the Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin money is gone!

Most of the world just sat dumbly in shock. It is time to make an appearance. He stepped in the light, so he could be seen around the world. His face is covered with a pitch white mask.

"Hello Mortal, I am the Master of life. I have control over all things living. You mortal will be silent while I speak," he snarled at the humans that are still moving around. The humans of the world stopped moving.

"Harry Potter has moved on to a new plane, but his treatment here has brought up many red flags on the other side. All of those people who dared harm Harry in anyway, will hereby loose their magic. The muggles that dare harmed Harry will face a different punishment. Magic is a gift given by the goddess Hecate. It is not passed down through blood. There is no such thing as a pureblood or muggleborn. This world needs to change or your are heading on the brink of destruction. I hope you change mortals," sneered Life before vanishing.

This is just too much fun. He would love to watch their punishment but he has way too much work to do. He needs to find new fates for each world, and he needs to get his own team together. Each Master is to select a team to take care of them, so they do not over work themselves. He was so hounded with work before he did not get choose his team. However, Harry already choose his team before he died, without even realizing it. So he would have to meet with Draco, Luna, Neville, Fred, and George soon.

000000000000000

Harry smiled as the reapers got changed into new clothes. They are dressed in black pants, a black shirt, with a long black trench coat with the word reaper on the back. They are on their way to Konoha. However, the reapers are so weak, that they have to walk. That didn't matter to him, he could take his time.

The days seemed to drone on and on. Time was spent chattering with his reapers. When they reached the nearest river, they had to take a break so the reapers could feel the running water on their skin again.

It was then he decided to send twenty of his reapers all across the elemental nations to find new recruits. The more man power he has, the better chance he has to fix this world

He would smiled when Rune would run around the grassy, and then they came to Fire country. They made their way through the villages, when Harry made fake papers. They were coming from the Hot- Springs village to watch the Chunnin exams, whatever that is. They stopped by the gate, and handed over their paper. When the guards saw Rune's paper, they stared at him for a second. He gave him his big smile.

"Rune, don't even think about pranking them," Harry snapped at the smaller boy. The red head gave him a pout. The guards looked at Rune again. Harry entered their minds. So there was another Uzumaki here, interesting. He dug a little deeper, and the name Naruto came up. So this is the village where the Avatar lives, interesting.

"Your here a month early," said the guard to them.

"That is fine, where we can a place to stay," asked Harry. They got a place, before going to the hotel. Harry paid for the room. Each of reapers were given money to spend how they will. For now he is going to try this Ramen that Rune wont shut up about. The red head was practically dragging him to the stand.

"Rune is this the place," he asked the boy as the red head forced him onto a chair.

"Two Miso Ramen," shouted Rune, practicably bouncing in his seat. The old man chuckled as he started to cook. It was not long before a steaming bowl was set in front of him. He carefully used his chopsticks to take a bite. This Ramen is really good. Before he even knew it, he was completely through the bowl, and stuffed. He looked at Rune. Counting the bowls beside his reaper, he gasped. There are twelve empty bowls of Ramen beside Rune.

Rune finished eating two more, before stopping. The old man stared at Rune with a smile.

"The only person I have seen eat that much is Naruto," laughed the man. Harry pulled out enough money to pay the bill.

"Rune loves Ramen for some reason. I swear if that idiot eats anymore he will explode," laughed Harry, handing the money to the old man.

"Hey," shouted Rune. The old man laughed at Rune, who decided it was the best time to pout.

"Rune Uzumaki, you will sit there and be grateful that I paid for your Ramen, or I will not allow you to come here ever again," said Harry glaring at the red head. He ignored the old man's gasp, as Rune pouted even more. Rune brought out the puppy eyes. He hated those eyes. They always made him weak. He glared at the smaller more, who put mote awe into his puppy eyes.

"Your mean Master, but I am grateful. We will be back for sure old man," whined Rune, looking down to the ground. Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"How about we eat here again tomorrow," he grumbled. Before he knew what happened, he was swept up into a hug. Rune let go before he took off running away from Harry. Harry knew he is going to have a monster sized headache.

"Did you say Uzumaki," asked the old man, breaking him out of his frustrated daze. Looking at the man carefully, he nodded. While on the way here, he updated Rune on the knowledge that was pounded into his head the moment he landed in this world.

"He is of the former Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool. He is searching for the son of the Princess Kushina Uzumaki. We don't know his name, but we still search for her son. We know that Kushina was given to whirlpool for a treaty. Whirlpool may no longer be a shinobi village, but her son is still the Prince. He just wants to make sure that the child is treated right. Rune was not treated very well as a child. It is only natural that he care deeply for his remaining family," said Harry before smiling at the man.

He walked away, knowing that some people heard him. It would only be a matter of time before rumors would circulate the village.

Who knew waiting could be so interesting!


	3. Elemental Nations part 3

Daichi stared at the two graves in front him. He is one of the twenty reapers that were sent through out the nations to gather new recruits. So far, he is not having a lot of luck. Most of the souls in the Land of Waves that have the power to become reapers are cruel, and greedy. They would not be loyal to Jasin-Sama. That is a problem.

He looked all over the place, before he came to the Great Naruto Bridge. This is the bridge of this world's Avatar. He was happy to be in place that is scared to the universe. That is when he found these two souls near the bridge.

The first soul is a man. This man radiance power. He gave a sense of loyalty. The more he stared at the clothed face man, he came to like this man. He could feel the history of this man. This man is beyond loyal, but something bad must have happened to make him leave his former village. It must be that blood purge he heard about from the others.

Besides that man is a girl. This girl gives him the feeling that she is beyond loyal. She gave her life to protect that man, a man who she sees as her father. Their clothes are tattered as if they just came out of a huge fight.

"Hello," he said, coming up to two smiling. The two souls tensed as they looked at him. Most of the other souls he talked to did this as well. They must not be used to someone that can take a physical form talking to them.

"Who are you? What are you," snapped the man at him. The more he heard, the more he liked this man. This man could be a true reaper.

"I am Daichi of the reapers. I have been sent to find recruits. Your souls show you are loyal, and powerful enough to become reapers. On permission of my Master, I would like to offer you the chance to join the reapers," said Daichi, bowing his head to the two.

"What is in it for us," asked the girl suddenly. The man looked at her shocked as if she normally stayed slient.

"You get to work to make up for the sins you committed while you were alive. We can make sure that you can keep all of your powers that you had in life, and your weapon," said Daichi. He had a feeling that the large sword in the dirt is important to this man.

The two stared at him for a second, before looking at each other. It is as if they are having a silent conversation that he is not allowed to hear.

"We are in," said the female, giving him a smile. Daichi gave a smile, before pulling out a small bag that his Master gave him. Putting his hand in it, he pulled out two more uniforms. They are almost the same. "My name is Zabuza, and this is Haku."

They are loose black shinobi pants, with a black shirt. A black trench coat to go over it. On the back of the coats are the words, reapers, written in white. Zabuza ripped the sleeves off the shirt and coat. Daichi just shrugged. It did not matter to him how they looked. Right now, a lot of things do not matter.

Zabuza went over to his sword, and gripped the handle. The look of shock quickly vanished to be replaced by a smirk.

"Just so you know, I am a boy," said Haku. Daichi just stared at him with his jaw hanging down. Both of the new recruits started to laugh at him.

"I missed being able to do that," said Haku as he giggled.

"Where are we going now," asked Haku, looking at him for answers. With a sigh, he rubbed his head.

"We are heading to Konoha, but I must bring you up on a lot of things before we get there."

He did not bother to mention for them, they knew where they were heading. They had to go to Konoha.

00000

Rune bounced all over Konoha village. He went to every store he could find to just browse what they had. The ninja gear is better then what he had in his day. He began to look at different clan housing all across the village too. He came to the Uchiha district and he froze. There are too many souls in that place.

Too many souls that are screaming out in pain. He could hear every word they said as they screamed. There are even children in that place. They are crying. He did nothing but stand there. Tears began to pour down his face. He could do nothing for these souls in pain until the fake god is taken care off.

The more he stared the more he felt sorry for the spirits here. There is one man in the center of all the good pure souls, making them fear this man. This man is filled with nothing but hatred. His very hate is making him hurt the good souls in this place.

A hand touched his shoulder, snapping him out of his daze. Looking at the hand on his right shoulder, he followed the hand up to the head of the figure. It is his master, staring sadly at the scene in front of him.

"There are so many souls," muttered Rune, looking down sadly.

"That is why we are here. We will free these trapped souls so they can achieve peace. Let us leave this place," said his Master, his emerald eyes giving him the strength to turn his head away from the screaming souls.

It was not long before they reached the center of town again. His Master held his hand, leading him some place.

"Where are we going," he asked, looking up at the back of his Master's head.

"Where my gut leads us," Master said back to him. Master always follows his gut. His gut seems to always be right.

They came to a boy in black holding up a young boy by his shirt. Behind the boy is his blond sister. She had a battle fan on the back of her neck.

There is a blond boy, a pink haired girl, and two kids demanding the release of a boy.

"I want him to apologize," snapped the boy in black.

"You are here for the chuunin exams, are you not," Master said, his voice cold. Even though he is dead, it sent shivers down his spine. That tone promised death.

"Yes we are," said the girl.

"You should just return home. You are not fit to be chuunin if you get angry over a child accidentally running into you. Release the child, and act your age," his Master spoke, before the boy looked at him in shock. Then the boy in black released the child. Then the boy in black looked at the ground ashamed. "Child are you alright," Harry asked the boy. The boy gave him a smile.

"Thank you! My name is Konohamaru! May I ask you name," asked the boy. Seeing the boy smile, his Master smiled back at the boy.

"My name is Harry Potter. This is my assistant Rune Uzumaki," said Harry, not bothered by the shocked gasp that came from the blond boy.

"Did you say Uzumaki," shouted the blond boy. His master turned the blond boy, giving him a firm stare.

"Is there a reason to yell," his Master demanded to the blond boy. The blond stared at him Master before looking ashamed.

"I will speak to you about that in a second. You," he said turning to the boy in black. The boy stood tall, looking at him a little scared.

"You should apologize to Konohamaru for threatening him. Konohamaru, you should apologize for accidentally running into him," Master said, looking at both boys like they are small children.

"I am sorry for running into you," said Konohamaru as he looked the boy right in the face. This boy has guts, he is beginning to like him.

"I am sorry for threatening you brat," said the boy in black. Harry sigh, before moving over the boy. He smacked the blacked clad boy on the back of the head.

"Apologize right," he snapped at the boy.

"I am sorry for threatening you," said the black clad boy, rubbing the back of his head. A small chuckle came from the tree behind them.

He turned to see a red headed boy. This boy looked tired. His Master eyes went sad, before he sighed.

"Please come down, both of you. I believe it is time to introduce everyone," his Master said before two boys jumped onto the ground. One radiated anger, the other madness.

"May I please know your names," asked his Master. Rune knew his Master is awesome. His Master can deal with any type of situations.

"Gaara," said the redhead, with no emotion what so ever.

"My name is Temari. This is my brother Konkuro," said the blond bowing to him.

"Please make sure that your brother behaves," his Master said, before giving a bow back to the girl.

The three nodded before leaving the area. Rune smiled at his annoyed Master. His Master gave him a small smile back.

Rune turned to see the blond staring at him.  
"My name is Rune Uzumaki, it a pleasure to meet you," he said. The pink girl kept looking at the blond and him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto in a normal tone. The pink haired girl stared at the blond in shock. Naruto must not be respectful a lot.

"How about all of you join us for Ramen," asked his Master. Rune gripped his Master's hand, before Naruto grabbed the other hand. They dragged his Master all the way to the Ramen stand, with the others following them.

As soon as they got seated at the stand, he began to eat right away. Ramen is pure and simple Heaven to him. There is nothing better then Ramen. Looking over, he could see that Naruto agrees with him.

0000000000

Harry smiled as the two Uzumakis are talking about all sorts of things. They left after eating, coming to the place where they are suppose to meet their teacher. Rune, and Naruto were talking about pranks. It seems to have run in the family.

The blond was talking about how his first kiss was stolen by Sasuke. Both of the boys gagged at that. The pink haired girl seems to be getting angry for some reason. He did not care what they talked about, just that the Avatar gets to spend a little bit of time with his remaining family on this plane.

As soon as he saw that girl raise her fist, he acted. Before her fist could hit the blond, he had his hand wrapped around her small wrist.

"How dare you raise your hand to your allies! You do not deserve the right to call yourself a shinobi of the leaf! You are an abuser. If you hit your teammate over something stupid as word, then you don't deserve the right to use your fist on anything. Naruto! How dare you let her get away with hitting you," he snapped at the poor blond, who is now staring at him in shock.

"No one would do anything, so I never bothered to stop her. They let everyone get away with it," said Naruto looking down at the ground.

Anger surged through him! How dare this village!

"Does your teacher let her get away with this," he demanded of the blond. The only thing the blond did is nod. Rune did a very smart thing, he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. The blond boy started to cry into the shoulder of Rune, who only held the boy tighter.

The pink cried as his grip on her wrist tightened.

"You shall suffered as he suffered," Harry sneered at her, before casting a reliving curse on her. He normally hated to cause people pain, but he hates abused. He can not allow this young women to get away with this.

He released the pink haired girl, allowing her to fall onto the ground. She clawed at the ground in pain. She felt everything Naruto did for only the last two years of Naruto's life. He is not that cruel.

Five second later, pain filled green eyes met his hard emerald.

"Sorry," was all she said, before sitting up.

Harry walked away from the group, before coming face to the teacher of the group. The silvered haired stared at him, as he glared at him. The silver haired man stepped back in fear.

"Master, your power," Rune spoke to him. Harry realized that he was just releasing his death aura. He stopped his death aura, before punching the man in the face. The Silver man did nothing as he fell to the ground.

"You do not have the right to call yourself a teacher," Harry sneered down at the fallen male.

"Rune, stay with Naruto. Take your time. I am going back to the apartment," Harry said, before walking away from the group. He needs to relax before he losses control of his powers. That is not something anyone wants.

It only took him a little bit of time before he reached his apartments.

0000000000

It has been several days since the incident. He is certainly under the watch of his villages ANBU. He could watch the second part of the chuunin exams. He is currently fighting a boy named Kiba. Naruto needs some serious training before he would be able to save this world.

Harry watched the boy through a Crystal mirror that he received from Life. It seems he can now watch anything going on in the world he is in.

Naruto sure has strength.

He is going to have Naruto be trained by Rune. However, they needed to find a way to get that seal that the snake guy put on Naruto.

He burst out laughing as Naruto passed gas on Kiba, making the boy pass out. That sure is a way to win.

He had to play everything just right so he could save this world. May luck be on his side.


	4. Elemental Nations part 4

Harry smiled as he walked with Rune and Naruto to meet with him team. Today is the day of the start of the chuunin exams. For some reason, he has a very bad feeling about this exam. Something is going to go wrong. Naruto is happily chatting with Rune about some crazy pranks they have pulled. Both are currently laughing about the reactions they got.

He is thankful that he is not on the prank list. As soon as he found out that Rune was a prankster, he knew what he had to do. He told the red head that if any pranks were played on him then Rune would be doing manual labor for the next twenty thousand years. The small death god took it to heart. He seemed to pass it on to his prankster friend as well.

They soon came to the building where the exams are going to take place. Naruto bounced over to his teammates, who are staring at Harry. He gave them a small waved, before turning to leave. What he saw made him freeze. It is a team from that blasted village. They must have caught word that he is here.

Acting natural, he walked away from the building. He knew that they knew who he is. The second thing he knew is that those shinobi did not want to make a scene. So he needed to get back to their apartment to strengthen the wards.

As soon as he made is back to the apartment, he realized that he could not remember what the Kumo shinobi look like. Except for that man. Killer Bee is his name. He must be the teacher of that group. That man could probably feel his presence the moment he stepped foot into Konoha. This is not good. This means that he will have to wear glamors again.

Rune walked in the door of the apartment, looking at him with worry. He barley paid attention to him as he continued pacing in the room.

"Master, what is wrong," asked Rune. Stopping in mid pace, he turned to look into the sparkling blue eyes. Those eyes seemed to calm him down with one glance.

"Those men from Kumo, they are the ones who kept me in a drugged sleep. They kept me asleep for a year. Just so they could keep the host of the bijuu under control," he snarled out in anger, before calming down again. Rune looked just as enraged as him. The balance in this world put in even more danger so that they could keep creatures, that are not even suppose to exist, under control.

"Rune, we need to strengthen the wards," was all he said. Rune nodded to him.

They have work to do.

They worked for hours on end, making sure that no Kumo shinobi could come anywhere near the apartments. Rune helped him make seals on a newly bought simple bracelet. So whenever a Kumo ninja comes close they wont recognize him. He hugged the smaller boy in joy. Now he wont have to stay bundled up in the apartment to keep those Kumo people away from him.

After working, they went to eat at a small restaurant down the road. The food was barley eatable. They did not complain like the other customers. They would make sure not to draw attention to themselves.

When getting back to their apartment, Harry checked the wards before going to sleep.

00000

Harry opened his eyes. The sunlight came through the window hitting him in the face. With a groan, he sat. He felt oddly sore. His muscles felt tense. It felt exactly like when he first woke up in Kumo. What on earth happened to him. How long was he asleep to cause such an effect.

Slowly standing, he made his way to the kitchen. He came face to face with four people. The first person is Rune. Rune is currently in a blue t-shirt with black shinobi pants on. Besides him is a man in a sleeveless reaper uniform. He knew immediately that this man's name is Zabuza. Haku is the next person he noticed. This younger male certainly looked like a young women. He is dressed in the normal reaper recruit uniform. The final person in the room is Daichi. Daichi is the second youngest reaper in the history of this world to make captain. He is strong, but he is like the Uzumaki. He is good in battle but terrible at paperwork.

"Master! Your Awake. You have been asleep for a little over a month," said Rune as he rushed over to him. Rune checked him over again and again. He could not hold it against the smaller reaper. The young reaper just wants to make sure he is okay.

"Why was I asleep," he asked Rune. Rune stopped checking him over. The redheads face went red with fury.

"It was that damned Kumo team. The girl of the team somehow slipped you a strong drug. They were suppose to find you to take you back to Kumo. However, the ward kept them away. It knocked you out really good. I couldn't do anything to help you beside taking care of you," ranted Rune.

Harry felt angry at the Kumo shinobi for sure, but he could not be angry right at that moment. Rune face turned adorable as he ranted in anger. He felt like a mother watching her kid rant about something silly.

It brought a smile to his face. He ruffled the red hair on Rune's head. It broke the redhead out of his adorable angry face as he squawked in embarrassment.

"I am glad that I had you to care for me. I owe you," he said smiling at the smaller male. His smile grew wider as the younger males face went from embarrassment to a deep blush.

"What is on the agenda today," he asked letting go of Rune's ruffled head.

"We have two days before the chuunin exams finals will be taking place. Our seer has informed us that the fake god will be summoned tomorrow. You will have to stay close to the Hokage. The bad news is that the Kazekage is dead, and the Kage of Kumo will be there," said Daichi, before taking another sip of his tea.

It hit Harry then. A month! He lost another month to those Kumo shinobi. Damn them! At least he will not have to wait to face this fake god. Waiting is not really his strong suit.

"Where is the leader of the Sand Shinobi," he asked suddenly. He would need to get the sand to fight with the leaf.

"Baki is the one you are going to have to talk to," said Daichi. That bastard must have gotten everything from the damn seer. He would have to give the sand shinobi a reason to trust him. What could he do?

Daichi sighed before handing him a piece of paper. Reading it fast, this is perfect.

000000000000

Harry knocked on the door of Baki, the teacher of the sand siblings. He waited ten seconds before the door opened. Only half of the man's face is showing.

"What do you want," the man said. It was one tone down from a full out snarl.

"You best watch your tone. I am here to speak to you mortal about your Kazekage," he said back to the male. The male took a step back in shock. Harry took the incentive to step in. Baki closed the door behind him. Harry went over to the wall, and place a piece of paper on it. This would create a sound proof barrier around the room. No one would hear them.

"What are you," demanded the man, taking a defense position. This man is ready to be attacked.

"I am not hear to harm you. I am merely here to speak with you. As for what I am, I am the Master of Death," Harry said, turning to the man.  
"Master of Death! What is that suppose to mean," snarled the man. This man very souls screams that he is loyal to his Kazekage, and his village.

"I am the Master of all Death gods, Shinigami. That is what I believe you call them," he said, before the man looked at him confused. Slightly reading Baki's mind, he could tell the man is wondering why a Master of the gods want to speak to him.

"This world is one disaster away from obliteration," he said. Baki's eyes went wide with shock. He could feel the fear coming off of the man. He did not bother trying to read the man's mind again. It would give him a headache. That man's thoughts must be running wild by now.

"This is why I have come you. I need your help," he said.

"Why me," asked Baki.

"You need to contact your village immediately. Tell them you got some Intel from a sound shinobi that your Kazekage was murdered by Orochimaru. You will find his body on the site written on this paper. Orochimaru will be masquerading as your Kazekage. I need you to help the leaf fight the sand shinobi. During this time, I will be facing a shinigami that has sealed the death god of this world in a cave. This death god is causing the balance of this world to shatter. Defeating him will be the first step to fixing the balance," said Harry.

"Once this death god is killed by me, the loyal shinigami of Jashin will claiming the souls that have been stuck on this plane. The nine Bijuu were never suppose to exist. They will be sent to hell as the ten tails should have thousands of years ago," said Harry. Baki's eyes went wide with shock. The man's eyes instantly turned calculating at him.

"Will Gaara be killed by you taking the bijuu," demand Baki. So this man does care about his student, even if he does care him.

"No. The procedure will merely put him to sleep so his body can make up for the lack of space. They might get a chakra boost or something to make up for the souls piece that will be missing. Gaara will most likely sleep for a month straight just so the mental wounds the bijuu gave him will heal," he informed Baki. Baki watched him for a few more seconds before nodding. Harry held his hand out, holding the piece of paper that contain the knowledge of where the Kazekage's body is. Baki grabbed the piece of paper, looking down at it in shock.

"Thank you for your time Baki," he muttered before taking the piece of paper off the wall. Then he walked over to the door, opened it, and closed it softly behind him.

He gave a loud sigh, before heading to the apartment. Not a second later, Baki was running to the area where the messenger bird are.

The plan is slowly falling into place.


	5. Elemental Nations part 5

Harry smiled as he made his way through the town. Rune is currently waking up his descendant so he does not sleep in. It seems that while he was asleep, Rune could not train the blond boy at all. So the boy found a teacher, who was his godfather. Rune is not at all pleased with the man at all. Naruto knows nothing about his family. So they made Naruto a gift.

Using Naruto's blood, they created a book. This book is no ordinary book. This book can only be opened by an Uzumaki or himself. The book will take a small sample of blood of anyone who tries to pick it up. If it is not an Uzumaki, the book will not open. This book will always be in the hands of the Uzumaki Head, aka Naruto. That is until Naruto names the next head of the family.

The most shocking thing about the book is that it has the entire history of the Uzumaki family in it, as well as every member of the branch clans. The branch clans started from the sons of the Sage of the six paths, who did not have the original bloodline. Although the book may not look like it, it has all the facts about the living and dead members of all the clan members, even the ones who are dead. The clan members included those who married into the clan.

Rune is going give it to Naruto as a gift when he wins his fight against that jerk Neji. The books appearance is weird to books of this world. The cover of the is dragon-hide, which has enchantments on it. This book literally can never be destroyed. In the center of the cover is the image of the Rinnegan. On the left top corner of the book, is the Uzumaki clan seal. One the right top corner is the Senju clan seal. The bottom left corner is the Hyuga clan seal. The last seal on the right bottom corner is the Uchiha clan seal. It is literally a masterpiece. The good thing is that Naruto has a lot of family all over the elemental nations.

The second to last thing his book will tell him is the names of everyone who has harmed his family. This includes any manipulators. There is two names that stand out above the rest. The last and final thing the book can do will be revealed to Naruto in person.

Snapping out of his daze, he made his way through the market place. He is suppose to be at the chuunin exams, but he had no way to get close to the Hokage. His brain felt like a tornado had run over it. What on earth could he do? He is almost to the place where the chuunin exams are going to be taking place.

Something flashed in front of him.

Looking up, he saw it is a girl Kumo shinobi. This girl is a host. He could tell just by looking at her. His glare did nothing to her as she stared at him.

"You will be returning to Kumo with us after the chuunin exams," she said. Her voice is clam. He glared harder at her. Then the idea hit him, this could be a way to get close to the Hokage.

"I am here to watch the chuunin exams," he said to her with a sneer. Ever so carefully, he implanted the idea into her head. She looked at him confused for a second. She stared at him for a second more, before he felt like he was flying through air.

Blink.

Blink.

Looking right next to him, he saw A standing in front of him with a smirk. Blinking again, he realized that he is in the Kage box. That bitch did a good thing for once. Glaring at A, the man mentioned for him to sit on the ground beside his seat. The third Hokage gave him a sad glance, knowing he could do nothing.

At least he did not end up being tortured. Looking at the ground, he knew he would not get a good view at all. He wished he had his surprisingly comfortable obsidian chair that he sat on when he got his position.

The chair appears in front of him. His chair is pitch black. It looks a lot like the throne of England in design. On top on the throne stands the symbol of the deathly hallows. Smirking, he sat in the chair. Seeing the shocked faces of A, the Hokage and Orochimaru, he gave a small smile. He loves to get a reaction out of people.

"The battles are about to start," said the Kazekage, aka Orochimaru.

"So what do you think of my village, Hari," asked the Hokage. Looking at the Hokage, he gave him a hard look.

"It could be worse, but the corruption of this village, as well as the abuse need to be stopped," Harry said truthfully. The three kages stared at him in shock.

"What do you mean by abuse," asked the third, giving him a hard look.

"Take Team Seven for example. Their teacher shows up hours late. He favors the Uchiha, while he does not teach any of this other students a thing. The girls screams like a banshee, and she is allowed to hit Naruto over his opinions. Now the team your son leads is not a bad team at all, but your son is not very motivated to train them. In the future this could leave them weak. Both girls, Ino and Sakura, are obsessed with the Uchiha. The girl Sakura has proven to me that she will abandon Naruto in a moments notice if it is to get the Uchiha's attention," started Harry, as the other Hokages listen intently.

"That does not seem so bad. It can be fixed," said A.

"However, the Uchiha should not be allowed to continue training. He is going to be a danger to the village. An ability of mine is the read base thoughts, like emotions, or what you are thinking on the spot. Sasuke plans to kill Naruto to get the advanced form of his Sharigan," said Harry, before watching as the eyes of the Kages go wide.

"How do you know so much," demanded the Third.

"How about a bet. Should Naruto win his fight, I will tell you what I am. Should Naruto loose his fight, I will tell you nothing," suggested Harry. The third gave a nod. So this man truly believes in the blond, that is a good thing.

The contestant all lined up in the middle of the arena. Without a second to spare Rune and Naruto burst through the doors. Rune made his way through the stands, leaving a panting Naruto in the area.

Harry did not bother to listen what they were saying.

This boy has been scars that were caused by someone from this village. As a branch member of the Uzumaki clan, he read all the information about this boy in the book. This boy did not deserve the hand fate gave him.

Naruto is something else entirely. No matter how hard he is beaten, he will get back. He will continue to fight. It would not matter if he is a step away from death. This is exactly why this boy is the Avatar in this world. This boy is loyal above all. There is no way this boy would ever be able betray this village.

Watching Neji go from arrogant to anger, he smiled. The battle is anyone's win so far. Naruto is certainly proving that he is the number one knuckle-head shinobi of Konoha.

It was not long before Neji lay on the ground, not able to move. Those that applauded were quite loud. Most of the people in the audience just stared in shock as the one brat they have hated beat a genius.

"Kages, if you please. Rune and I wish to give a gift," said Harry standing. He vanished with a crack, landing next to Naruto . Rune jumped down beside him.

Harry cast a charm so everyone in the village would know exactly what he is going to say.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have proven today that you are above loyal to your village. So to honor not only yourself, but your clan, I give you a gift," said Harry holding out his hand. The tome of the Uzumaki clan appeared in his hand.

Setting the book in Naruto hand, he smiled as he watched the blonds shocked face.

"You Naruto Uzumaki, are now the head of Uzumaki clan. This book contains everything about your clan. It contains history, and knowledge about every single member that has ever been apart of your clan. That is not all. As head of the Uzumaki clan, you are the head of the branch clans. These branch clan are clans that can no longer use the true Uzumaki bloodline. These clans are the Senju, the Hyuga, and the Uchiha," Harry said with a smile.

Shouts of denial went through the crowd. They became louder, and Harry turned to them.

"BE SILENT," he spoke. Everyone in the audience tried to open their mouths, but they were sealed shut.

Turning back to Naruto, Rune smiled.

"Only an Uzumaki can open the book, besides Master. Even if the book it stolen, it will always appear right in front of you. This book has an infinite number of pages. The book will tell you exactly where any member of the clan is, as well as how they are physically and mentally. Another section is those who have harmed any member of the clans. They can be manipulators or lord, but if they intentionally harmed the clan, then the book will tell you. Surprisingly most of those who have harmed our clans are on the Konoha council," said Rune giving Naruto his best smile.

"The next thing the book does is tell you who has stolen the bloodlines. If the bloodlines were not giving willingly, then you can give punishment. There is a section in the back that if some kills a member of any of our clan for their eyes, you can make the stolen eyes kill them, or punish them in anyway. Be creative. The final thing is that if a member of the clan is intentionally harming members that you have the right to remove their bloodline. While Neji needs a stern talking to, I would recommend taking the bloodline from the Hyuga clan advisers for putting that damned curse seal on their family," said Harry with a smile. He turned to looked at the horrified eyes of all the audience members. Naruto really had this much power.

"There is one more thing I forgot about. Should this village continue to treat you like crap, you can leave and summon every member of your clan to you. All the money that belongs to you will come with you as well. This book will allow you to set a limit on how much any one person can spend, as well as help you do your fanices. It is literally your entire bank statement," said Rune, before Naruto looked at him in shock.

"I will never leave this village. This place is my home," screamed Naruto at them. He looked shocked to see them smile.

"That is good Naruto. If you left this village, they would loose their symbol as well. The swirls you see everywhere in the village. The very swirl on your headband is the Uzumaki clan symbol. Who do you think gave Konoha this land. Who do you think helped the first build this village. While it is not well known, the Uzumaki clan is one of the founding clans of this village. Not to mention the fact you are royalty," said Harry, before removing his charm on the audience.

The screamed were overwhelming. Everything they are saying is not understandable in the least. Harry laughed as Hiashi gave a smile at Naruto. It took several minutes for everyone to calm down.

"Naruto, a kekkai genkai is a form a magic that was created by your clan. A person with no magic can not have a kekkai genkai. This is why bloodlines can not be transferred most of the time. There are some people who have enough magic to accept different bloodlines. The Uzumaki bloodline is the strongest because you have the most magical power to exist. It is literally encoded in your DNA. The hyugas, Uchiha, and Senju, got their bloodlines because they did not have enough magic in their system. Neji might have been able to get the Uzumaki bloodline when he was young, but that seal destroyed his one chance of getting it. Your cousin, Tsunade Senju is a oddball at best. Since the First Hokage married Mito Uzumaki, their children had too much power for wood release, but not enough for the Uzumaki bloodline. This left her with nothing. Her children might have gained the wood release or the Uzumaki bloodline. Naruto, anyone with the blood of any member of the clan can be accepted into the clan. Now before we do anything, I want to read me this phrase. You must read it out loud, and do not stop until you are done," said Harry pulling out a piece of paper.

Naruto stared at the paper for a second before opening his mouth. "I, Prince Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Princess Kushina Uzumaki, and Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, hereby accept leadership of the Uzumaki clan, as well as the branch clan. I, Prince Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, hereby state that I will do my best to provide, protect, and love my clan. I am bound to my word and I will see to it that the Uzumaki clan will prosper even after my death," said Naruto.

A binding white light erupted from Naruto. Closing his eyes at the light, Harry opened his eyes again to see Naruto in a light blue emperor Kimono set. The blue hat on his head held the Uzumaki clan symbol.

Naruto looked down at himself in shock.

"What happened," shouted Naruto in shock.  
"You have become the Lord of the Uzumaki clan, making you the head of the Hyuga, Uchiha, and Senju as well. The very last person to wear that robe is Rune. Naruto, do you know who I am," Harry said, before Naruto could question about Rune being an Uzumaki Lord.

"No."

"I am the Master of death. I am the one who is in charge of the Death gods. I took my position one year ago. I came to this world to fix the balance to give you something," said Harry, before taking a deep sigh. "A goddess had control over what we call Avatars. Avatars are the one person in every dimension who have a capitulates to save that world from something. You are this world's avatar. Your job is save this planet."

"Fate did not do a good job in taking care of the Avatars. Fate decided to be cruel to her Avatars. It was because of Fate that you were an orphan. It was because of Fate that Garra, Hinata, Neji, and so many others lost their parents. Fate sealed the death god of this world. She allowed a fake to take his place. The souls of those thousands of people remain here, suffering. Sasuke Uchiha is what is called a sensative. He lives in a place where one souls controls all the other souls there, tormenting them. All that revenge Sasuke wants is not from Sasuke but from the soul of the man that controls him. It seems I have gotten a little off track huh?"

Naruto nodded, his mouth hanging open.

"You have seven days to decide what your wish will be," said harry with smile.

"W..wish!," shouted Naruto. Rune smiled.

"Master has come here to give you one wish. From what Master told me, the wish can be anything but a few exception," said Rune, bouncing the heels of his feet. The smile on his face stands out against the shocked faces of the crowd.

"So if he is a god of death gods, what are you," shouted Naruto, ignoring the wish.

"Allow me to fully introduce myself. My name is Rune Uzumaki. I am the first Uzumaki to exist. The other name I go by is Sage of the Six Paths. I am your ancestor, and I am now a shinigami," said Rune smiling.

Naruto's mouth his the floor in shock. Harry just had to look up in the stands. Mostly everyone in the stands have their mouths hanging. This included Hiashi, and many more. Tapping Rune on his shoulder, he pointed to the crowd. Rune's laughter brought mostly everyone out of their shock.

"Now shall we continue. In seven days you will be allowed to wish for anything you want. This wish is for you, not for the village that abused you. There are several rules. This wish can not mess with anyone's free will. Example, you can't wish for anyone to fall in love with you. Second, you can only bring back nine people from the dead. No more then that. The wish will be made in front of all of Konoha. All these people know about the wish. There is another rule, but I will tell you it in secret. Now get up in the stands, and let the fights continue," said Harry with a smile. He appeared right next to the shocked A, Orochimaru and Sarutobi.

"Naruto has that much power," asked Sarutobi in shock.

"Yep. You do realize that without Naruto this village will fall to pieces right. Besides myself, no one can open that book besides Naruto. The next head of house will be able to read it as well. Naruto is too kind right now. There are two main people who have the sharigan implanted in them. Kakashi and a man named Danzo. Kakashi for not teaching his students right, has lost the sharigan. All there is not is a normal Uchiha eye. Danzo will die of the posion soon for his large amount of crimes against the family. There is an uchiha, who shall not be named that will die of posion as well due to his crimes against Naruto. The only person left with major crimes against the clan is a women named Koharu. She is the one who sold Hinata Hyuga to a member of your village. Since the kumo nin who tried to kidnap her are already dead, I decided it was best to leave Kumo alone for now," said Harry looking at the fight that is going on right now.

"For now," snarled A.

"I will do nothing if you do not try and take me back with you. Your punishment for keeping me from doing my job for thirteen months is what you. You, not your village. You will loose that much time off your remaining lifeline," said Harry glaring at the man.

The black man stared at him in shock.  
"Your not going to harm my village?"

Harry shook his head side to side.

A sigh escaped A, who sat in the chair watching the matches.

"You are lucky A, that I am in a good mood. Life might now be when he comes to this world," said Harry with a small smirk.

"Life," asked Orochimaru with interest.

"The Masters of Life and Death are the two highest positions in all of time, dimensions and space. I was chosen as the Master of Death. So The Master of Life calls me Death. I call him Life. Because of one goddess all the worlds are on the verge of collapsing. Which is why I am so mad you took a year from. I could have gotten so much done in that time," snarled Harry at the black man, who flinched back in shock.

The battles after Naruto's were tedious. Sasuke is late for his battle. That little brat is making him wait. Just when they were about to disqualify the brat, he showed up. Gaara and Sasuke fought. It seems that Gaara is not having a easy time with the Uchiha.

Finally, Orochimaru decided to attack. The snake man is quite angry that Gaara is not loosing control over his beast. Harry was glad he had that effect on the host. As the invasion began, Harry did not make it into the barrier. Growling angrily, he apperated into the barrier, bringing several ANBU with him. The ANBU helped their Hokage fight off the other Hokages.

"Sarutobi, you need to use the same seal used on Naruto. It is the only way to save this world," He shouted at the old man. The old man dodged an attack, before getting close enough to Orochimaru to use it. Harry had a pitch black scythe appear in his hands.

Sarutobi used the jutsu.  
The fake god appeared. It appears that the god can not hold the power very will . The once white skin of the former Shinigami is now blue.

He did not bother to wait, he attacked. He swung his sword just right so the god could not claim Sarutobi's soul.

The fake god jumped back, snarling at him. Then the fake god's eyes went wide in shock. This fake god know who he is. This is good. Using the shock against the god, he summoned his death magic into his hands, and threw it at the male.

The fake god screamed as the blast hit him.

The light vanished to show a bruised and blood reaper. Harry slammed his scythe down, cutting the fake god in half. The fake god vanished into many different circular souls escaping everywhere.

"Reapers! BEGIN!"

With that being said, the reapers all over the elemental nations began to collect the souls of the who are dead or should have died already.

Turning to Orochimaru, he saw the man fall to the ground. The souls reaper behind the sannin is Daichi.

Giving a smile at the reaper, Harry did the one thing that would keep the reapers going. He sent all of his energy to the reapers so they could claim as many souls as they possibly could.

After that all he knew is that he feel into an deep abyss.


	6. Elemental Nations part 6

All he could see was a gray fog surrounding him. He felt nothing as he ran his hands through the smoke like mist. It seemed as if he was standing in the mist for an eternity.

"I was wondering when we would meet in our dreams," he heard. He knew that voice from anywhere. It is Life. How is he hearing Life's voice?

Looking around wildly, he came across a large shadow. Then he could hear the soft patter of footsteps. It was only a few seconds more before the blond haired Master stood in front of him. He didn't realize how tall life is. This guy has to be at least seven feet tall!

The blue eyes of Life sparkle as he looked over him.

"How long has it been for you since we last met," asked Life suddenly. He looked at Life with confusion written all over his face. Life's lips turned into a smirk.

"Harry, did you forget that time flows differently though many dimension. It has only been two months since I last spoken to you," said Life before Harry felt his face heat up in a blush. How in earth did he forget that?

"It has been a year and a few months. I was put under some type of drug that forced me to sleep. I was out for a whole year. For the man who ordered me into sleep, I took that much off his life line. I gave that life to a little girl who deserve that extra year with her parents. I hope you do not mind," said Harry, giving the other Master a small smile.

"It is fine. Death, most of our jobs interlink in someway. It is normally my job to set up when the life is going to end, but it is your job to choose if they should die that day. Our jobs can be very confusing. Now, you said you were drugged. This is the weird thing, our bodies are still human. It does not matter if we are the Masters. I think we are like this to show us that we are not just all power beings but we are the guardians of the worlds. So how have things been in the world you are in," asked Life, his eyes widened in excitement. It reminded Harry of a kid wanting to hear a bedtime story.

So he gave him the information he sought. He told Life about what Fate had done to this world. Life's eyes went wide with every horrible thing that was done to the Elemental Nations World. Life's horror turned into anger. He was angry at himself and at Fate.

"Stop that right now," demanded Harry at the other Master. Life stared at him with hurting eyes.

"You screwed up. You know it. Self pity will not solve the problem. You need to get the self pity out of your head. It will make you weak. It will make it so you will be easy to defeat. You want to set things right, then prove it. Let us fix the worlds, together," said Harry, holding his hand out to the other Master.

Life stared at his hand for a few minutes before his eyes went wide. A smile spread across his face, and determination showed in his eyes.

That is the same look Naruto had when he was fighting Neji.

Life grasped his hand. They shook on it. Once they released each others hands, they stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Death, do you know why you passed out after destroying the fake god," asked Life out of the blue. All Harry did was nod. "Your body is still human, as I told you before. Your power however, is like a muscle. The more you use it, the more your body gets used to it. However, control takes time. You will need to meditate every day for an hour. Then start will small things. If you used too much power at once, you will fall unconscious."

"That is good to know," said Harry with a small smile.

"There is one more thing I need to tell you before you leave," said Life. "Every Master needs a team with them to help them control their powers. I didn't have time to find a team before. Now I have time, I am looking for a team. This teams job will to take care of you. To make sure you are healthy. Unconsciously, you already choose your team. They will meet you on the Planet Gaia. Now before you go to Gaia, I suggest going to a simple fix universe so you wont have to spend so much energy. I selected this world because all you have is one person trying to do something he should not. Talk to him, fix it, then go on to the next world."

Harry looked at the paper that appeared out of nowhere. He scanned the names of his team as a smile came to his face.

"I will do as you ask. Life, do your best," said Harry. The grayness vanished, only for him to be blinded by pure white.

He knew exactly where he is.

He is in another damn hospital!


	7. Elemental Nations part 7

If there is one place Harry hated in all of the universe. It is the damned Hospital. It is like he spent half of his life in one. It seems that he was out for six long days. He awoke to a worried Naruto and Rune above his head, looking down on him.

He gave them a small smile, before they breathed a sigh of relief.

"You had me so worried," screamed Rune at him. The red head leaned against him, before he felt something wet through his cloths. Is Rune crying for him? He looked over to see Naruto with tears running down his face. He pulled both of the Uzumaki boys to his side, letting them cry it out.

"Do not fret. I can not die. Your worry is not needed," he whispered to both of them.

"That does not mean we can not worry," snapped Naruto at him. Harry blinked before giving the boy a smile.

"What has taken place while I was asleep," asked Harry at them.

"All of the Sound shinobi got caught. It appears that there were seals to keep them in the village. Orochimaru and many other sound shinobi just dropped dead. Kyuubi is gone. He just vanished. Gaara's demon vanished as well. Baki said it had something to do with you. During the invasion Gaara and I fought it out. He went to kill me but he couldn't. It was like his attacked was stopped in mid-air," rambled Naruto.

"That means Gaara is a member of your family. It must be through his father somehow. Since you became head of the Uzumaki clan, no members of that clan, can kill you. They can harm you, but they can not kill you. This included the branch clans as well," said Harry with a small smile.

"So Naruto is my cousin," came from the window. Gaara is sitting on the windowsill. He looked at Naruto with a little hope in his eyes.

It only took Naruto a split second before he was hugging the red headed boy. Gaara just sat there in shock.

"Gaara, this is where you wrap your arms around him and hold him close," Rune called. Gaara slowly wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling the boy close. A small smile came to Gaara's face.

Harry leaned back on the bed.

"Naruto, you have until tomorrow to decide on your wish," said Harry before Naruto gave him a smile.

"I already know what I want," said Naruto as he released Gaara. Naruto made his way to Harry, before giving Rune a look. This look says, your going to have to wait and see, just like everyone else. Rune released his hold on his master before going to sit in the corner chair. The redhead is clearly pouting.

Naruto lowered his head down besides Harry's ear. He began to whisper what he wanted.

It took a little bit, but Harry nodded to Naruto.

"One of those people are still alive Naruto, she merely lost her memories. The others I can do," whispered Harry.

Naruto gave a nod. Harry felt his heart swell with joy as he looked at the smiling Naruto.

0000000

"You want us to what," was demanded to him. Life could only stared at the people in front of him. Never in his life has he met people more loyal then the ones in front of him.

"You were chosen by Death, I mean Harry. He finds you the most loyal people he has met. You would be able to stand by his side for all eternity," said Life, rubbing his forehead as he felt a huge as headache coming on.

"May we have a few days left to settle our affairs," asked Luna in her I know something you never will voice.

"You will have five days. You and your weapon will go to the world I selected for you. Harry should be there in anywhere to a month or few months. With different times for different dimensions it is hard to tell.

With that Life disappeared.

He needed a little pick me up.

0000000

It had only been three minutes since Naruto and Gaara left his hospital room. There is one more important thing that needs to be done after the wish.

He needs to get that amulet from Hidan. He was searching for a way to get it. He found a very simple way, but it would cost him a lot of money.

Kakuzu, a missing-nin is currently within reach of Hidan. All it would take is half of his trust vault from his former world. He is so happy that he kept the stuff from different vaults separated. For Kakuzu to trust him, he signed a sealed blood binding parchment. This paper would kill a normal person , but not him.

All he had to do was await the messenger bird. He should have it by tomorrow.

With a sigh, he leaned back again. His job is almost done in this world. For some reason, he is severely going to miss this world.

Knock.

Knock.

"Come in," he said.

The door creaked open to show a worn third Hokage. The man looked his age. The old man said nothing as he made his way around the bed to sit on the chair. All the man continued to do is look at him.

"Those who died were suppose to be dead already," asked the old man. All he did was nod, before the old man leaned back in his chair. His despair mixed with worry.

"You were suppose to die many years ago," Harry spoke, before the old man sat up in his chair, looking at him in shock. The fear is in his eyes.

"I am going to die," demanded Sarutobi.

"No."

Confusion went through the old man's eyes.

"Your former student, Orochimaru murdered a lot of people before their time. Many of those people had many years left to live. Years of life can never fade, they can merely be transferred to someone else. Orochimaru was feeding off those years, as were many of his soldiers. Now that he is gone, I have decided what to do with those years. You and your wife have many years ahead of you. By doing this, when you die, your wife will die on the exact same day," started Harry, before taking a deep breath.

"There are still many more years out there that need to be given to people. The nine people who I will bring back tomorrow will get a full life. The rest will be given to children in need of more life. I have a request for you," asked Harry, looking the third in his eyes.

"Bring Itachi Uchiha home. I will fix his vision, though he will loose his Sharigan. You should tell them that a rouge Uchiha killed the Uchiha clan, and that Itachi became a spy for you. That rouge Uchiha is dying of old age right now. He was never suppose to live so long. Sasuke Uchiha is to be given a psyche evaluation. Tell the village that Itachi avenged the Uchiha clan, to calm his brother down," said Harry with a small smile.

Sarutobi stared at him a little more, before nodding.

The Hokage stood before leaving the room. It helped that Harry went into the man's mind while he was looking him in the eyes. He fixed a lot of damage done by a man named Danzo. That idiot put a lot of compulsion seal on the old man.

A few more hours to go until the seven days are up.


	8. Elemental Nations part 8

He did not expect it to work. However, it did. He felt hope go through him. Finally! He could free Jashin from his imprisonment. He could feel the dark magic in this thing. The very amulet that has caused a lot of problems for this world is now in his hands. This is really good! He could barley stop himself from jumping in joy. Now he needs to head back to the cave!

He felt the need to tell Rune!

No!

He must do this alone.

By the end of the day, he is going to be exhausted. With a loud crack, he vanished from the hospital.

The view around him instantly changed. He is now in front of the hot springs. Carefully making his way through the path, he entered the cold cave. It looks so different without the people hanging from the walls.

He felt the need to hurry.

He made it to the back of the cave, and to the alter. Jashin lays with his head, eyes red with fallen tears. Jashin would not be awake for the freeing, he knew that. This is going to hurt the god.

Taking the pendant in hand, he rushed to Jashin. As soon as he got in front of him, chains wrapped around him.

Desperation filled him. It was now or never. He shoved the silver amulet against the one in Jashin's chest. Pain erupted through his body. It hurt so much! He didn't even realize he had been screaming before the pain stopped.

He didn't notice the chains or amulets vanishing either.

"Master," came from Jashin. He turned to the god, giving him a smile.

"You are free now," he said, before arms were wrapped around his middle, a head buried where his neck and shoulder meets, and something wet soaking his uniform.

"How dare you," came from behind him. Harry turned his head to see a man with a black cloak with red swirls. The top is open, showing no shirt at all.

This must be Hidan, the last Jashinist.

"How dare you try to steal my god from me," screamed the man man.

Harry knew immediately that he did not have the power to fight this man.

Reapers come to me he heard in his head. That is Jashin's voice.

Rune, Daisuke, and many more reapers appeared in the cave that they all hate.

"This man no longer binds Jashin, he is mortal. It is your job is fight him and send him to the underworld," shouted Harry, before sadistic smirks came on a lot of peoples face, except Haku and Zabuza. Those two wisely stepped back. They were not forced to suffer like the other. They knew the victories belongs to the other reapers.

"Daisuke, Zabuza, Haku, come here," hollered Harry.

The three reapers came up to him. Daisuke looked a little down about not fighting Hidan.

"Take care of Jashin. Get him healthy. After that, take him to the soul plane. He has a lot of work to catch up on. You will be his secretary until all the work is caught up. Should Jashin not be well, I give you permission to act as temporary death god to help him get through the work," said Harry. His voice giving an absolute command.

Daisuke looked at him in shock.

"Master, I am not worthy of such a job," said Daisuke.

"Yes you are. You protected Jashin with all your might. You took more damage then any other shinigami. You deserve this," said Harry, before gently passing the very limp death god over to Daisuke. Spending several thousand years on his knees, Jashin has very little strength.

Harry vanished into the shadows.  
He has to get back to Konoha.

Not a second later, he appeared on the Hokage tower balcony. The third looked at him in shock. Next to him is Naruto. Naruto is still in his blue robes, the seem to fit him just fine. He may have forgot to mention that when not on a mission all of Naruto's cloths will turn into his formal blue robes.

Naruto gave him a small glare. The boy figured it out all on his own.

In front of them are masses of people. The next thing is the intercom, so everyone will hear what is being said, even the prisoners.

"People of Konoha, today is the first day of a new day for this world. Your Death god has been released, bringing back some of the balance to this world. There will be many changes over the next few months. However, today is not about that. Today is the day the Avatar of this world, Prince Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze to get his wish. He told me his wish yesterday. So You will see what his wish is. Naruto, I will have to do this one person at a time. There is not a lot of room on this balcony," Harry said with a small smile. Naruto nodded to him, giving him a very large smile. "I must warn you, I have placed a spell over all of you. You will not be able to speak until I am done bringing everyone back"

"Naruto's wish is to bring nine people back from the grave. As the master of Death, I can grant him this wish," said Harry before he started to summon the shadows to him.

It started with shinobi shoes, then regular shinobi pants, then it came to a read shirt. The arms and legs of this person are lean, and the body is female. Then the head came into existence. Long brown hair cascaded down this woman's back. Her brown eyes looked around confused, and with worry.

"Nami," gasped the third in shock. The women stared at the third in shock.

"Allow me to reintroduce you to Nami Sarutobi, mother of Konohamaru," shouted Harry, before the shocked crowd erupted with cheers.

Nami went to move, but started to fall. The third caught her.

"You wont be able to walk for a few days. Since I brought you back, your muscles should be able to hold you soon," said Harry with a smiled. The third moved her into the room onto one of the many chairs that Harry requested the night before. Now the third knows why.

The second body began to form. This one is distinctly female. He is not large but not thin. He is about the same size at Iruka. The face formed to show a female version of Iruka. This woman's long hair reached her lower back.

"Allow me to reintroduce Mina Umino, mother to Iruka Umino," shouted Harry, seeing a pale brown haired teacher collapse in the crowd. Iruka was lucky that Ibiki was there to catch him. Though the interrogator did not look very pleased. Mina was moved off of the balcony and into the sitting area.

The third body began to take form. This is the body no older then Naruto. It is a boy. Harry put more focus on the body. The dark closes are not the same as the ones he wore when the boy died. He wanted to changed that. He wanted to shock that bastard of a teacher really good. The face formed to show an Uchiha staring at everyone with an active Sharigan.

"Allow me to introduce Obito Uchiha student of the fourth Hokage," he shouted.  
A loud crash came from the crowd. It appears that Kakashi fell unconscious in shock, right into a small cart. The cart moved forward, with Kakashi landing face first in a pile of poop. A civilian managed to save the copycat ninja from dying.

The fourth body began to take form. This one is female. It started with shinobi shoes, before coming into an apron. The women is currently glaring at everyone in site. This women is know to most of the people of the village, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Mikoto Uchiha has returned to the realm of the living!"

After the glaring women is removed from the balcony, The fifth body begins to form. This women is not wearing cloths from Konoha. Her cloths are the same color of as normal cloths in Suna. Her light brown hair and kind face came into focus, showing a women with very kind eyes. "Karura mother of Gaara of the Sand Village," shouted Harry. He is beginning to pant. He is beginning to feel the strain of using so much power.

"Move her quickly. I need to bring out these four fast," said Harry, pushing more energy out.

Two bodies began to form at the exact same time. One male and one female. The cloths on the bodies began to take form into Hyuga style clothing. After all the limbs were formed, the heads came into existence. The first one to fully form was the women, who has a smaller frame. The mane formed second.

"I'll introduce them later, move it," shouted Harry, his very body shaking. The two vanished a second later. He felt so tired. He really should have started off with an easier world.

Panting heavily, he pushed out the last of his power, forcing it to mold the last two bodies. His entire vision went black, as he kept pushing his magic out as much as possible.

As soon as he knew the bodies were finished, he fell into see unconsciousness.

He did not hear the screams of shock.


	9. Elemental Nations part 9

Harry glared at Life. His anger caused the Master of Life to chuckle. That chuckle turned into full out laughter. Harry did the only thing that seemed right. He punched Life in the face. Life did not stop laughing, even though he is on the floor.

"Why the hell do I keep fainting? I know my body is still human but why must I be careful about how much power I use," screamed Harry at the asshole in front of him.

Life managed to stop laughing, before he sat up.

"Did you not understand what I told you the last time we met in the dream world," asked Life, with a smug look on his face. Harry shook his head.

"You are new to using your power, that is obvious. Although you are all powerful, you body is not used to the power. So every time you use your power, it makes it so your body can hold more of it. Since you have been putting yourself to sleep quite a few times, you can now use twice as much power then you could have when you got your powers. Think of it like ki, chakra, or a muscle. The more you use it, the better control and the more you can use. Now that I simplified it, do you understand," asked Life, his amusement written on his face.

Harry gave the Master of Life a nod. So much for being one of the most powerful people in the universe. So maybe he she do an easy job, then a hard job. That would make it so much easier.

"There is another thing Harry," said Life, before a book fell out of his hands. "It seems that as the Master of Death you can enter the dreams of people. Since dreams come from the place where Life and Death meets, you should be able to tell the avatar about their wish. Tell them that they can call upon their wish at anytime. I would not do this very often. I know of one Avatar who should know of his wish. He is going to loose his brother soon," said Life, looking sad as a picture appeared in his hands. Harry looked down at the picture, then he saw flashes in front of his face. He knew exactly how the boy would die.

"I will inform him. If he wished his brother brought back from the dead, I will bring him back," said Harry, giving a small smile. Life nodded before he vanished. Harry looked around. How on earth would he find this specific person's dream.

Suddenly a door appeared in front of him. He didn't bother to ask. He knew he would get a headache if he did.  
Going up to the door, he took a good look. The frame of the door is oval with red and white stripes. The door itself if brown, with a white handle. Opening the door, he knew what he had to do.

Inside is boy with black hair. He is surrounded by figures that are smiling back at him. He must be dreaming about people who he thinks are his family.

He went up to the boy.

"Hello child," he spoke to the boy. The boy looked at him, his mouth in a very large smile.

"Hello! Who are you," asked the boy, bouncing up and down. Harry smiled at the boy.

"I am a Master. I am here to tell you something," Harry spoke softly. The boy looked at him confused. Then the boy smiled again, as he nodded his head.

"Come on tell me," shouted the boy. Well, the boy is very hyper. It kinda reminded him of Naruto.

"You have a wish," said Harry, before the boy looked confused.

"A wish. Why would I want a wish. I am going to make my own path. I am going to do it the right way," shouted the boy in anger. Holding up his hand to quite the boy, Harry gave a smile.

"This wish child is for when you are in desperate need. This is something you must want with your entire being. Do not fret child, for you are loved and deserve this wish," Harry whispered into the boy's ear. Harry turned to the door, and walked out.

He ignored the child's questions that were being hollered. As soon as he closed the doors, he found himself in the gray dream scape again.

Might as well wake up. The dimensions are not going to fix themselves.

00000000

Draco is not happy in the slightest. Not one bit. Why on earth did he agree to work for Potter for eternity? He may be his best friend, but he wish he was not sent to this world by that bastard Life.

"Come on Draco, it is not that bad," said the twins. He turned to see the twins, who are in the cadet uniforms of Shinra. Next to them, is there new friend Cloud. The twins are working to get him out of his shyness.

Life sent them to this world to await for their Master. They have no idea how long they have to wait, only they have to do it as Shinra cadets. This is utter bull crap. The good news is that they still have their magic. Bad news is that they can't use it because of some freak named Hojo that Life really hates. So he just finished running ten miles. He never did any physical exercise in his life. This is new to him, and he hates it. He wish he could just go lay down on a very soft bed at Malfoy Manor.

Neville is not the best in class, but his loyalty to the twins came through when some newly made thirds tried to pick on the twins. The other bad news is that the twins pranked them quite bad, and they got put on the Turk recruitment list. Luna is the only one of them not in the Shinra program. She is staying with a girl named Aerith. It was shocking when Aerith knew that the heck Luna was talking about when she started to talk about those strange creatures no one has ever heard of.

Apparently, those animals Luna see are earth spirits of some form. Draco is currently in a bad predicament right now. Not a second ago, he decided to go to the bathroom. Now, he is surrounded by five angry cadets. What did he do to enrage these idiots?

Plus, he knew someone is watching. It was a second sense he picked up during the war. This means he can not beat these idiots with magic, and he does not have the physical force to stop them. However, this presence is very power. A lot of magic, Mako, as it is called in this world. This is either a first or the general. Please don't let it be the general. Someone asked if he was related because of his now silver hair. It used to be very pale blond, but a spell hit him in the war. It is permanently the color of moonlight. He liked it though.

"So look who we got here. How about a fight," sneered the first cadet, clearly the ring leader.

"Why do you want to fight me? Is it because you hate me, or because you are not the best in the program," asked Draco with a small sneer. He is a Slytherin after all. It is part of the Slytherin appearance to keep your head in any circumstances.

"Why you," snapped the first cadet, jumping at him. The cadet was stopped by a hand on the back of his collar. Draco froze as he looked at the long haired General. Luck is not on his side today!

"What do you think you are doing," asked the General. His very voice demanded an answer. The cadet that is being held by his collar froze. His eyes look like a deer caught in headlight. Draco wrinkled his nose as the smell of piss went through the air.

"All five of you, be at Lazard's office by seventeen hundred. Clean yourself up cadet. Dismissed," snapped Sephiroth at the five. Sephiroth dropped the piss covered cadet, before looking at Draco.

Draco cursed. He had been trying to sneak away while the other boys were being scolded. Just as he thought, it did not work.

Sephiroth grabbed his hand, and made him follow him through the halls. They got on the elevator that is for the First Class Soldiers only. He had a really bad feeling. So ever so gently, he looked to see Sephiroth's surface thoughts. If he went deeper he knew Sephiroth would feel him.

I hope he is my brother. I really want a family member so bad that is not Hojo. I hope we are related.

Draco felt his heart break. This so called great man is as lonely as he was growing up. He must have been tortured like he was with Lucius.

He did not bother to sigh, as they reach some random floor. He did not fight as he was yanked into a lab.

"I got him, do the test," snapped Sephiroth.

Draco, what are you going to do he heard in his head. It is Luna, in her all knowing voice.

I don't know he answered back truthfully.

Hojo is going to say your Sephiroth's brother. Snap at Hojo, tell him your mother is Lucrecia, and you father is Vincent Valentine if he says something that might upset a normal person. Luna spoke to him, before images of the two appeared in his head. Sephiroth did look like Vincent, and he did look like Lucrecia.

He shook his head to notice the pain in his arm. Looking down, he saw a hand taking blood. Looking up, he saw a man more crazy then Voldemort. He certainly felt scared.

The blood was taken and put in a machine. A few seconds later, a ding was heard. A gasp escaped Hojo as he read the paper that came out of the machine.

"It looks like you have a little brother. Looks like Jenova has another child," said Hojo with glee.

"Jenova is not my mother, Lucrecia Crescent is. How dare you besmirch my mother's name. If you do not know our Mother's name, what do you know of our father," demanded Draco of the older man. Those acting lesson from his mother are sure coming in handy.

Sephiroth's eyes went wide in shock.

"Hojo told me he was my father," said Sephiroth, anger written on his face.

"Him! He is not our father. Vincent Valentine is our father," snapped Draco at Hojo, glaring at Hojo with enough hate to take up an entire sea. Sephiroth had an entire planets worth of anger in his eyes as he glared at Hojo.

Sephiroth picked Draco up. Draco turned to glare at his new brother. Sephiroth gave a Slytherin smirk, before turning back to Hojo.

"If I find you have harmed my brother, I will kill you. Make no mistake, harm him, and I will destroy you and Shinra together," said Sephiroth. Hojo felt fear race through him. This was not part of his plan. It might work to his advantage though.

Sephiroth walked out of the door, with an embarrassed Malfoy in his arms. Draco felt his face heat up as he was carried to the elevator, and up to the top floor. They came to Sephiroth's condo.

He was gently set on the couch.

"May I know about our parents," asked Sephiroth. Draco looked down at the floor sad.

"I don't know much. I grew up an orphan. I found mom is a cave. She is a solid mako crystal. She told me about dad. Apparently, when she had me, I was in some sort of stasis. The doctors put me in long term care," started Draco, before taking a big breath. Thank the gods that Luna gave him so much information. "Mom told me about Hojo, so I had a friend of mine wipe my memories of where the cave was. Hojo took you from Mom, would not even let her hold you. She did name you though Sephiroth Valentine. Dad was shot point blank by Hojo. He was used as a e..experiment. After Hojo was done, Mom managed to save him. The bad new is Dad is now a Host of a Weapon named Chaos. Dad wad told you died, so he has been spent the last years living in a coffin to atone for his sins. He thinks he sins for not saving you. He does not even know about."

Sephiroth stared at him for a second, eyes wide in shock. His dad care enough to spend years atoning for something he could not control? He felt an odd sensation in his chest. He put his hand to his chest. What is it?

"It is love Sephiroth," laughed Draco. Sephiroth's eyes met Draco's frosty blue. Sephiroth let a smile spread on his face.

More information from Luna came into his brain. He turned Serious.

"Sephiroth, do you know who Jenova is," demanded Draco. When the General shook his head, Draco sighed.

"Our Mom has Cetra blood in her. When we were in the womb, she saw the future. Sephiroth promise me you will not go to Nibelheim. Promise me," demanded Draco, his eyes pleading.

"Tell me why," asked Sephiroth, he looked ready to consider it.

"When in the womb, we both received injection of Jenova cells. Jenova is called the calamity. She fell from that stars man years ago, and tried to destroy the planet. A Professor Gast was the one who found her and unsealed her. If you get close to here, and don't have the mental barriers to fight her, then she could completely take over your body," said Draco.

Sephiroth froze in shock. Draco did the only thing he could think of. He threw himself at Sephiroth, wrapping his arms around his waist. Time for the big show. He let tears fall as he held the other male close.

"Your my big brother, I can't loose you! I just got you," he shouted at Sephiroth. Sephiroth's arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. He felt a connection to Sephiroth. He will take care of him. He will be a good brother to the General.

0000000000000

Luna smiled at her spot next to the flowers. She knew that both Draco and Sephiroth needed this connection. They both needed someone to care. With the help from the Life stream, and the Goddess, she was able to give Draco what he needed to protect Sephiroth. She felt happy for a change. Her job is to help Harry, but helping him control his power.

It turns out that even the most powerful people in the world need help at times. Since Harry's body is human, he will not be able to hold all of his power. Literally, they are to be his caretakers, as well as power supplier. Once Harry get's here, they will be able to make the connection. The connection will mean that they can literally transfer the power even if they are world away. Not to mention the fact that Harry will have the ability to push his power into the deathly hallows. So if he is running short on power, he could take it from there.

This life of adventure is going to have it's ups and down. That is for sure.

"Luna, what about Genesis and Angeal," asked Aerith, looking worried.

"With my Master's permission, I should be able to heal him. He will be here in a month, so we best get working to make this flower shine," laughed Luna. Her smile made Aerith laugh.

00000000000

"Do you like being alive," he asked the Hokage, who is currently sitting in his chair.

"It is strange, that is for sure. I spent so much time in that fake gods stomach, it was boring," said the blond haired man as he leaned back in his chair. The fourth Hokage, Minato NamiKaze, is currently in his office once again. As soon as he was brought back, he was forced back into the position.

With the five days he was out, the fouth changed a lot of things.

The first was he made a new law. The law was there can not be any sort of seal on any of the potential shinobi or any shinobi alike that can cause them to go insane, or die. By doing this, he banned the Bird Cage Seal, which has been removed from all the branch members.

He made plans to change the system.

The next thing he did was sent ANBU to find Mei, Karin, and Tsunade. The letters they would be given would tell them their history and that they have family who wants to see them in Konoha. He sent a message to Itachi to give to Pein. It would tell Nagato that he would change Konoha for the better, so there would not be another incident like the one that happen with his family and his best friend. That if he wished, all of the Akatsuki would be welcomed to join Konoha. The last thing on it is that he would like Nagato as an adviser and to help his cousin Naruto.

Those who have returned to the dead have joined together with their families. Gaara is currently with his mother, hugging her constantly to make sure she is not a dream. It seems that Karura is having fun spoiling her son, even on the way back to Suna. Apperently the entire village is going to get scolded big time. There was a reason that women was picked as one of the wives of the former KazeKage.

Hinata's mother beat the shit out of her Husband for treating Hinata the way he did. It appears that Hinata's mother found out about the relationship between Tsume and Hiashi. She went over to Tsume's house to talk to her. It looked like the women were about to fight, that was until Nala, Hinata's mother yelled," we will share him!"

It appears that Hiashi Hyuga now has two very powerful women to kick his ass when he does something stupid.

Hiashi's twin brother is currently talking things over with Neji. Hizashi barley got to speak because Neji broke down crying as soon as he saw him. They seem to be working things out.

Obito seems to be shocked on how Kakashi turned out, as did Minato and Kushina. It got worse when the parent of Naruto found out that idiot read smut in front of their innocent baby. The hilarious part is Naruto was there at the time, and started fake crying to Kushina that he used the Thousand years of Death on him. Kakashi is not going to be leaving the hospital any time soon. Obito visits him ever day. It appears that Kakashi really did love Obito, he just didn't realize it until he was gone. (A/N:You can take this any way you want. It can be brotherly love or yaoi love. I don't care.)

Obito is just confused that the boy who made his life hell is being nice. Kushina took to refurbishing the whole Namikaze manor. She took Naruto aside, and had him point out every shop that treated him badly. He only pointed out the ones who treated him right. Kushina was quite shocked at that. That night she informed the village that almost every single villager committed treason against the Leaf, but harming the heir of Whirlpool. It seems that whirlpool is not destroy, it just became a tourist country.

Mina Sarutobi spent most of the first day she could speak scolding Asuma for smoking around Konohamaru. Then she scolded the Third for letting Auma do it. The women went into fixing up her house, Asuma moved in to take care of Konohamaru. She took Asuma to Kurenai, and shoved him in on her.

"You two have been dating for longer then I have been dead, it is time for you go to the next step. He is either moving in with you or his father," said Nami with a smile. She left them both stranded with a shocked look on their faces. The she heard Anko yell," I got that on tape." Apparently it sold very well. The two could not show their faces for a few days.

Mikoto gave Sasuke one hell of a spanking. She scolded him for cursing his brother, and told him the reason for the massacre. She gave him several more when she found out he swore revenge on the leaf. She informed the Hokage that Sasuke needed his chakra sealed, and one hell of a makeover before he could even think about being a shinobi. The Hokage agreed with her. So Sasuke is now a civilian, and is at the beginning of his new journey to stop acting like a brat.

Mina Umino is a lot like her son. She is kind, and a happy person. However, she does not agree with the system the school uses now. She went to the Hokage with a new idea. He liked it, so it was going to be the new system. At school, it will be mostly physical workouts, and tactic training, but there will be two classes on information gathering and history. Then you have the whole medical program that is now underway. Iruka seems to like the new system, and the students learned something shocking. As punishment for the selling of the video, Anko and Mina are going to be their teacher next year. Iruka managed to snap a picture of their faces. Anko had it posted on the wall of her hallway.

That all happened in seven days. SEVEN DAYS!

The balance of this world is almost restored. With Madara gone, and most of the souls restored, he felt he could relax.

"Hey Harry, I am confused. You told the third that you gave him more time, what did you mean, " asked Naruto after barging into the Hokage office.

"There is only so much Life that a world can has. There is a man in my original world, who created the mean to live for eternity. He lived six hundred years before he choose to die. What he did not know is that every second he live passed the time he was suppose to die, had to be taken from someone else's time line. Because of one man, many children did not live a few days after birth. The people who did not know what was happening called Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. Say each child had an average life span of forty years. He killed fifteen children just by staying alive. Everyone has a time to die Naruto, no one can escape it, except us Masters. Dying is an adventure I will never know," said Harry looking at the ceiling. Minato and Naruto stared at him in shock.

"For those who find a way to prolong their life by the wrong mean, suffer a terrible fate that they can never escape," said Harry.

"Wrong means," asked Naruto, interested.

Harry gave him a small look.

"Say you have a guy who does not take care of his body. He is really fat. He he got in shape it could prolong his life, even by a minute. Think of the Life limit like a tetter-totter. If you have so many people who don't take care of their bodies, smoking, drugs, and alcohol, they are lowering their life span. That life needs to go somewhere. It goes to whoever can have it. However, there are some people where they have something wrong with their body, like a brain tumor. It is not always Deaths fault, it is sometimes the fault of the body. So the life that is left gets sent elsewhere. It is confusing to say the least. I hope I didn't bore you," said Harry.

Naruto and his Father look absolutely fascinated.

"If that is time, what is time," asked Minato, stars in his eyes.

"In the words of a good doctor from another dimension. Time is not a river, like most people think. People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but *actually* from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff. In my words, it is an organized mess filled with many mysteries and wonders. To fully understand time, you would have to be insane, for the most part," said Harry with a small smile.

Naruto looked lost. He didn't understand the quote. Minato on the other hand did.

"I can not tell you anything else about it. I don't know much as it is," said Harry with a smile. Standing, he looked to the balcony.

It is time for him to leave the Elemental Nations. He has more work that needs to be done.

"Naruto, Minato, please tell Rune I am sorry that I could not say goodbye in person. It is time for me to leave," said Harry, standing. He started walking to the balcony.

Arms wrapped around him tightly. "You can't go! You my family too! I can't loose you," shouted Naruto. Harry could feel the tears coming through his shirt.

"Naruto. I have a job that needs to be done. Do you ever give up on a job," he asked soft to the still crying boy. Naruto shook his head against his back.  
"Then do not ask me to do the same. I will come see you sometime. Though I wont be able to stay long. There are many world where the balance needs to be fixed. It is my job to save them. How about we both do our best," he said as Naruto reluctantly let him go. He turned, ruffled the crying boys hair.

Turning to Minato, he said," your a good man. Take good care of him."

"I will. I have twelve year to make up for already," said Minato, pulling the younger blond in for a hug.

Stepping on the balcony, Harry stepped into a dark portal that appeared.

Naruto started to cry. Minato rubbed the back of the smaller boy before whispering something in his ear. A laugh broke out of Naruto's mouth, before he took off.

Naruto ran all the way to the Sarutobi household. He burst in on the third, bouncing up and down.  
"Hey old man, dad taught me the secret to paperwork," laughed Naruto bouncing up and down.

"I am afraid I don't need it anymore. Thank anyway Naruto," laughed the third.

"It is the a Shadow clone," screamed Naruto before snapping a picture.

The third wife turned to her husband.  
"You are called the Professor! How could you not think of some so simple? You get to sleep on the couch for the next week. You could have spent more time with me, but no! Your an idiot," screamed the Third's wife, before hitting the third upside the head with a huge frying pan. The third went flying, and collapsed on the ground in shock. Naruto caught it all on tape. The third's wife turned to him, and he ran out of the house laughing.

"Bring that Camera back here NARUTO!"


	10. Host Club Part 1

Neville is currently doing the best he can to try an avoid a certain someone. Hiding in a closet, he tried to make himself as small as possible. Please do not let him find him here. Please do not let him find him here! He kept praying and praying to any god this world had to just let him get out of this alive. He really didn't mean to do what he did.

All he was trying to do was check up on Draco. With the twins constantly avoiding the Turks, he had no help when he ended up messing up in one of the worst ways. Why on earth did he have to make a klutz of himself, while accidentally doing that.

Pat. Pat. Pat. The sound of graceful feet hitting the ground again and again. He prayed that whoever it is coming is not that person.

Putting his hand over his mouth, he tired to be as silent as possible.

The door burst open, the light shining in. It was hard to see who is standing in front of him. A large hand grabbed him by his collar pulling him out into the hallway. As soon as he was out in the hallway, he found himself being glared down at by non other then the red commander. He is so screwed.

"What is your name," snapped the angry man.

"N..Neville ….Longbottom...S..Sir," he stuttered out. The red head gave him a smirk.

"Your good kid, I could barley find you. Not to mention the fact that you managed to hit me with a fire ball," said Genesis, something weird shined in the mako filled eyes.

Neville felt true fear. Is that crazy man going to give him to the Turks to be tortured?

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to do it. Briggs tripped me. Please forgive me," he shouted in fright. The red head looked at him confused to a second, before letting out a chuckle.

"I am not good with kids, I will tell you that. However, you managed to impress me. Not only did you hit me with a fire ball, that thing was huge. I have made my choice. You are going to be my student. You don't have a choice in the matter, I already called Lazard," said Genesis, a smirk across his face. Neville just knew training meant torture. That smirk scared him. It not only scared him, it terrified him!

He felt his blood pulsing in his ears before everything went black.

000000

"Sephiroth! Help me," was shouted as Genesis burst through the door into Sephiroth's room. Sephiroth is currently sitting on the ground in sweat pants, no shirt, across from a silver haired boy. Both of them have cards in their hands.

Sephiroth turned to him, before his eyes went down to the body he is currently holding.

"Neville," shouted the small silver haired boy, who turned to glare at him. That boy certainly has a glare. The boy came forward, walking with as much grace as a politician.

"You will hand over my friend right now, or you will suffer," snarled the boy, his voice as sharp as Sephiroth's Masamune. Sephiroth must have come to the conclusion that he hurt the boy, and had his deadly sword in hand. Genesis did the wise thing, he gave his new student over to the smaller boy.

The smaller boy laid Neville on Sephiroth's leather couch, checking him over for any injuries.

"All he might have is a mild concussion. He must have fainted again. He hasn't done that in months," said Draco before glaring at him again.

"Genesis, I know you like scaring new recruits but this time you have gone to far. You have targeted a friend of my little brother," said Sephiroth in his General voice.

He felt his anger soar. He did nothing to this little boy and Sephiroth looks ready to slice him to little bits.

"You have come to the wrong conclusion Sephiroth. Might I explain? Wait! Little brother! When did you have a little brother!" Genesis could not help but let his mouth hang open as he stared at the two. They really are alike. Their hair, their lips, their chin, and their ears are exactly the same. Holy shit! How on earth did Sephiroth get a brother?

"I will tell my story as soon as you tell yours," said Sephiroth, as he mentioned for the red head to shit. He looked annoyed at his General before sitting down on the lush carpet.

"I was walking with that friend of Zack. Kunsul or whatever his name was. I wanted to know if he knew any rumors about something. We were walking by the cadet training ground. As usual the cadet classes were going on. I was watching the class out of the corner of my eye. Today they were practicing materia. The boy, Neville was tripped by another cadet, who was named as cadet Briggs. When the boy was tripped he instinctively shot off a fireball. This thing was huge, at least five feet long. The fireball was moving so fast, it actually fit me," started Genesis, before Sephiroth gave the boy a small smile This boys future might be a good one.

"The boy realized he hit me, even though the fireball did no damage. Then he took off running. I decided to follow him, because I came to a decision. The boy is my new student. I called Lazard as I was hunting the boy down. It took me two hours to find him. He hid himself pretty good, even if it was in the broom closet. So I dragged him out, and told him the good news. He fainted on me. I panicked, and came here," finished Genesis, before noticing Sephiroth's mouth is now hanging open.

Genesis could not stop himself, he burst out laughing at the shocked General. Not a second later, the General's mouth snapped shut, before glaring at him.

He was not the only one laughing, he turned to see the now awake Neville, and Draco. Both boys are currently holding their ribs as they laughed at their superior.

Sephiroth did something unexpected. He appeared in front of both boys, tied them to the couch. With one hand on each, he began to tickle them.

The boys were literally screaming with laughter as they were tickle tortured by the General. It was several minutes before the general stopped and untied the boys. At that time, both boys besides to pout. They knew they could not get him back for the tickling, at least not without a little help.

They grew evil smiles as they thought of ways to get payback.

Genesis found himself staring at the evil smiles that made their way onto the boys face. He suddenly felt bad for Sephiroth. What! Sephiroth can take care of himself! There is no way these two could possibly get back at him, right?

"Sephiroth, tell me how you found you little brother," Genesis demanded. All three eyes turned to him. Neville's eyes went wide.

"It wasn't a dream was it," he whispered in shock.

With a might laugh, Genesis said," Nope! You start you training as my student the day after tomorrow. I will go easy on you for the first week."

Neville's mind could not take in the information right away. He did what he did as a child. He fainted, leaving two shocked Soldiers, and one sighing wizard.

0000000

Harry walked around the building of this new world. Some things were just too annoying. The one good thing about this world is that there is no avatar here. The only thing that is wrong with this world is one boy. A boy is currently messing with things that he has no right to mess with. Why this boy has magic, he has no idea. There is suppose to be no magic in this world what so ever.

However, there are record of witches and wizards jumping realms in time of great distress. Most of them never returned anyway.

He is going to be spending three weeks here to rest before he moves to another world. So he got an apartment, and brought some of the basic necessities out of his trunk. The only way to get near the person who is causing the problems is join a school. Using his magic, he was able to create record of his existence all across the world.

His story is the one from his world. His father was a Lord, his mother a commoner. Although his father did not have to work, he became a very well know detective in England. His mother was a doctor at on of the best hospitals in London. They were killed by a part of England's underground. He was kidnapped, given to his mother's relatives against his parents will, which was hidden away for many years. He found the will at age fourteen, claimed his inheritance, sued his relatives, and his kidnapper, who was a well respected man in politics. He moved to Japan to escape it. He would rather live in a commoner place then a mansion that will not be used.

That only took him a day, and Life did all that work. Which is good, it saved him from using his magic.

So today, he is now at his new school. He managed to find administration, get his schedule, and his uniform. Now all he needs to do is find his classes. It is a good thing he can control his age then. He would have a hard time going around the school looking like he is eighteen.

"Are you lost," he heard behind him. He turned behind him to find a girl in a boys uniform. The girl looks like a really cute boy, but he knew she is a girl.

"Yes. Today is my first day. Could you please help me," he asked before handing her his schedule. The girl looked it over, before giving a smile.

"All of these classes are the same ones I have. Just follow me," said the girl. What is this girls name? Her first name is Haruhi. This girl has a lot of life left in her. This is a good thing. This girl is going to have a big impact on the future of this world. He followed her to the classroom.

Haruhi knocked on the door before stepping in.

"Forgive me for being late Sensei, I was helping the new student," said Haruhi with respect to her teacher. The women gave a smile to Haruhi.

"That is quite alright. Please take your seat. Mr. Potter, would you please come up and introduce yourself," said the teacher. With a nod, Harry made his way to the front of the class room.

"Hello, my name is Lord Harold Potter-Black. It is a pleasure to be learning with you," said Harry, giving a small boy.

"Aren't you a little young to be a lord," asked two red heads in the back. Harry gave the two a smile.

"You remind me of two twins from my home. They are redheads as well. They finish each others sentences, and prank everyone the can. Their dream was to open a small joke shop. If you two are anything like them, I must warn you. Their hero was my father, and I take after him," said Harry with a small smile.

"Is that a threat," said one of the twins with a twisted grin.

"It is a promise. I am only going to be with you for three weeks. You want to put it to the test,' said Harry giving a smile. What on earth was he thinking? He should not have just challenged the two residential pranksters to a prank war!

"I have a better idea," started one twin.

"He should join the host club," said the other.

Whispers broke through the class room, especially the girls.

What on earth is a host club?


	11. Host Club Part 2

A host club? He just found out what a host club is. It is not like anything he has seen before. The twins are currently grinning side to side, trying to think of ways to prank him. What those twins do not know is that he has already pranked them. Oh well, they will find out in the morning.

So here he is, at Music room three. He has met the every annoying Tamaki, the clever Kyoya, and Mori. The most shocking person he met is Hunny. Hunny is not like anyone he has every met before. This group is really strange, that is for sure. Haruhi seems to be the only sane person in this group.

"Join our host club," demanded Tamaki at him. The girls around were in awe at Tamaki for some reason.

"Give me a reason to. You do not seem to be bad people, your just annoying. What is he purpose of this host club," Harry asked back, the girls looking at him in shock. Did they expect him to say yes right away.

"The job of the host is to make every girl here happy," said Tamaki with a smile. The girls beamed at him in happiness.

"By making all of these girls happy, you are stressing out another girl," Harry spoke, before Tamaki raised an eyebrow to him. The king is confused. With a slight wave of his hand, he mentioned Haruhi. All of the hosts mouths dropped open in shock.

"We will discuss this later," said Kyoya with a a smile. His eyes told a story of blackmail or forced silence.

With a grin, he turned and left the room. Many of the girls were looking at him confused. What a waste. Most of these people had brains, they just didn't use them. Who gives a crap about rumors? Drama Queens that is who. This school is filled with a lot of them.

His vacation is only going to last another week! He already spent a week here, just getting into this school. He has a week to fix the problem, curse the twins, and annoy the hell out of the host club.

Another two days went by with the host club following his every move. Do they really think that he is going to blurt out that girl's secret.

It was cute the first day they did it, but now it is annoying. This would be the perfect time to see that idiot who is causing trouble.

He followed where his gut lead him. He found himself in the basement. Looking up, he saw the words, Black Magic club. Interesting.

With an annoyed sigh, he pushed the door open. There were only about five people in the room.

" You have a lot of nerve Umehito Nekozawa," he said stepping into the room.

The five people took a step back as he walked in.

"We are in the middle of a ritual. Leave," demanded a girl in a cloak.

"Any mortal here beside the brat I mentioned better leave, before I cut your life line in half," he said stepping in. The five froze, before four ran out of the doors like the devil is on their heels. The only figure left is a boy. A boy with bright blond hair, but it is hidden behind his cloak.

"Who are you," demanded the boy, but his voice held a tremor of fear.

"I am someone you pissed off with your damn rituals," he snarled at him. Nekozawa took a step back in shock.

"What did my rituals do to you," the boy said really fast.

"This world is not suppose to have magic, yet you do. When you preformed a ritual on halloween of last year, you started messing with the balance of the planet. There was as a big huricane in America after that remember," said Harry, before the boy thought really hard.

The boy nodded.

"By doing what you did, you nearly destroyed the balance. You caused that hurricane. You caused all those lives to be lost, all that damage, because you messed in something you should not have. As your punishment, your magic will be given to the planet to restore the balance. No one in your line will have the gift of magic either," Harry said to the boy. The boy's eyes were widened in shock. The truth hit the boy harder then he thought it would.

Since the boy was shocked, Harry placed a very small rune on the scared dark magic user. The boy gasped in shock. He must be feeling his magic being sealed.

Harry let go of the boy's wrist, allowing the boy to fall to the ground in shock.

"You may continue using your dark magic, but you will never be able to access your magic again. This is the price you have paid for your crime," he spoke.

To his shock, the boy began to cry. Harry felt really bad. He kneeled down in front of the curled up boy. Lifting the boys head, he entered his mind. This boy felt extremely guilty.

"Hush now. You did not know. That is why the punishment for your crime was not very extreme. All those souls have gone to their rightful place. They are not hurting any more. They are at peace," he whispered into the boy's ear.

The boy did not stop crying. Harry moved next to the boy, sitting down. He put his his arm around the guilty child, pulling him close. Then he began to hum. He hummed until the boy went limp against him.

Picking the boy up, he made his way to the infirmary.

Now he has the next couple days to relax.


	12. Midgar Part 1

Harry could only laugh as two beautiful women burst into the host club meeting. Both have very long red hair, and extremely pale skin. Both are dressed in boy Ouran clothing. Finally, both are screaming at him.

"Who are you lovely ladies," asked Tamaki, doing his prince act. The two girls turned to the king, before glaring at him. Tamaki froze, before the two punched him in the stomach.

"It is us you morons! Somehow we got turned into girls," they both screamed at the same time.

"A prank worthy of the gods," laughed Harry, drawing their attention back to him. They both turned to him, glaring.

"Boys, the potion will only last for twenty more minutes. Then you can act gay again," Harry said leaning back in his chair. He could hear the whispers of revenge, but he ignored them. The twins have not been able to get him once. It seems Tamaki shows up at just the right time to get the prank on him.

So far he has had his hair turned pink, his skin blue, itching powder in his cloths, and a sign on his back saying I am gay.

Tamaki took it out on the twins of course, who ignored him completely. Harry managed four pranks on the twins so far. He glued chicken feathers on them. The second prank is where he dressed them as two anime character rivals while they were asleep. He did posses like they were kissing. Then he posted them on line. Third, he put a blow up doll in their bed. They both woke up screaming. Finally, this prank in front of him.

Tamaki decided to take a full opportunity to get revenge. For the girls tonight, both boys will be dressing in girls cloths. Harry made sure that their long hair would not go away until they went home.

The girls seemed to like that the twins were dressed as girls. Harry tried not to laugh to hard as he saw Kyoya push the glasses up on his face, giving a smirk. Apparently, there was a rise in profits.

Pranks are so much fun. However, his time in this world is growing short. He stayed here longer then he should have. He just had to witness this last prank. Turning slightly, he saw the boy who caused the trouble in this world staring at him in wonder.

With a sigh, he turned to the balcony. He stood and began walking. The moment he reached the balcony, he opened a portal. He vanished from the school without even saying goodbye to a single person. However, they all saw him leave.

0000000

He landed gently on hard ground. Where in the world is he?

Looking up, he saw a large city made of metal. There on a sign, it said Midgar.

0000000

Draco shot up from his spot on the bleacher. He felt him. Turing to Neville, who is sparing Genesis. Neville is loosing pretty badly.

"He's here," he shouted to Neville. Neville's eyes went wide with shock. Genesis took the advantage, knocking Neville on his ass.

"Who is here," asked Sephiroth from beside him.

"Our friend. Where is he Draco," demanded Neville, standing up. Draco gave a smile at Neville's dirty look to Genesis. Turns out that Genesis is not that bad of a teacher.

"Just outside Midgar. Lets go," Draco shouted, jumping off the bleachers. Neville was right on his heel. They ran to the elevator, smiles on their faces. This is the one person they have been waiting so long to see. It has been a month since Genesis took Neville on as a student.

The were fidgety in the elevator, before coming to the Turk wing. Fred and George spent most of their time betting against Reno and Tseng. They rushed pass the offices, to find the wins sitting in front of the directors desk looking annoyed. Even after all this time, the twins refused to become Turks.

"Fred, George, he's here," shouted Neville. The twins turned so fast, they could have had whiplash. A smile broke across their faces. They stood, and come over to him.

"We will see you later," they said at the same time, before rushing out of the room. Draco and Neville were right behind them. Draco took the lead, because he was the only one who knew where they were going.

They rushed to the train. Draco didn't even have to buy the tickets. They were let on for free. The rode the train ride all the way down to the slums. Then they rushed out of Midgar. They rushed into the barren landscape. They kept running until they could see him in their sight. There on top of the cliff is their Master, in all his glory.

Emerald green eyes met theirs, before he smiled at them. The next thing that happened is that harry appeared right in front of them. Luna, who appeared out of nowhere, was the first to jump on the boy. Laughter escaped Harry as he held the girl tight. He let her go, only to be hugged by all four boys at one.

"We have much to catch up on," he said to them. They all laughed. With Harry, it would be one heck of a story that they are going to here.


	13. Midgar Part 2

Why on earth did Life recommend this world? He knew that Life knew he was not powerful enough to stop Jenova, unless he wanted him to slow her movement just a bit, buying him more time to get stronger. That would be something Life would do?

So what on earth could he do to make this world more secure? Jenova is not physically here, so she has to rely on mental attacks. So he would need to train Sephiroth how to protect his mind. That is going to be a pain. He can barley do the mind arts himself, he will never be as good as Severus or Draco.

Draco?

Draco!

That is it, he will have Draco train Sephiroth. With the bond they now have as brothers, it should be easy for Sephiroth to be trained by Draco. So he is not going to be in this world for very long, but for now he can find out what on earth his friends are up to.

Another thing is that he would have to have Luna heal Angeal and Genesis before they fully start to degrade.

Rubbing his forehead, he leaned back in the chair. He really wanted to a hot bath and a good book to read, but currently, he is sitting in a meeting room. The reason why, the turks told the president that he showed up and that he is friends with Sephiroth's brother.

So besides him is his friends, all sitting at the table, looking bored out of their mind, waiting for the president and his turks to show up,

Not a minute later, a large man that reminded himself of his uncle stepped into the room followed by Tseng, and Veld, who Fred and George told him about.

"Hello Lad," said the President, sitting down at the head of the long table. A younger blond male came into the room too. This man is Rufus Shinra, the presidents son.

Harry looked over the two before sighing. He really has his work cut out for him.

"We are wondering who you are, considering we can not find a shred of piece of information about you," said Veld, giving him a piercing look.

"Master stay calm," said Draco, as he glared at the Turk director. Turning to Draco, he gave the silver haired boy a nod.

Turning back to the President, he spoke," I am not from this world, unlike Draco here."

The reactions were instantaneous. The president looks shocked and greedy, and the Turks look interested. Sephiroth looks to be slightly confused and interested.

"Another world," asked the president, almost salvating at the thought.

"You will not be allowed access to any worlds besides this one," Harry said in a commanding voice. Shock spread across the faces of every single person in the room, before the Presidents face went purple with anger.

"How dare you command me, you will tell me," started the president, slamming his hands on the table as he stood up. Harry allowed the sense of utter despair and death surround him, before leaning back in chair. His face became shadowed and looked very dramatic.

"How dare you try to command me, mortal," he said keeping his face clear of any emotion.

"Your immortal," asked a man walking in wearing a lab coat.

"You must be Hojo, you certainly have one hack of punishment waiting for you in the afterlife, just like that bastard right there," said Harry as he pointed at the president.

"Punishment," shouted the president in shock.

"You will suffer for destroying the balance of this world, and killing off this planet," said Draco, with a slytherin smirk. He needed to break in some time.

"So the mako is really," said Sephiroth.

"Yes, but the real threat is not Hojo or Shinra," said Harry, before giving Draco a look. Draco gave a small pout look before going back to leaning against the wall.

"Who is the threat," demanded Sephiroth. If there is a threat against the civilians, then he would destroy it.

"Jenova, and you, Sephiroth," said Harry, before the General and his commanders froze, eyes widened in shock.

"Me, but I would never," started to speak.

"It will not be you in control brother. Remember when I told you about Jenova. Hojo will put you in an environment that will make you mentally unstable. Jenova will take control and will try to destroy the world," said Draco before Sephiroth looked at him, hurt in his eyes.

"This is why I am here, I can help prevent the events for a while, but I will need something from you," said Harry before looking at Sephiroth.

"Anything," said the silver haired man.

"Allow Luna to heal Angeal, Genesis, and Lazard," said Harry, before his blond friend stepped forward with a smile on her face.

"Heal us," asked Angeal, looking confused.

"You were injected with inactive Jenova cells, you will begin to degrade soon," said Luna, giving them a sad look.

"Why would this be your price," demanded Genesis, who is clearly tired of staying silent.

"You three are constants in Sephiroths life. You two commanders are Sephiroths friends. The emotional connection he has with will keep him balanced until such time I can return and deal with Jenova. In my absents, Draco will be training Sephiroth to protect his mind. However, Draco will be using magic not accessible to you to keep Hojo and Hollander away from all three of you as well as the puppy, as I hear he is called," said Harry, with a small smile.

"Are you going to take my brother away from me," asked Sephiroth, his tone sad, and slightly desperate.

"No," he said, before the two silver haired males stared at him.

"Draco will stay here but there will be times I will summon him when I need his help," said Harry, before leaning back further in the chair.

"Thank you Master," said Draco, with a smile on his face.

"Neville will be staying here with you. He needs more confidence, and I think Genesis is doing an excellent job of encouraging him. Fred, George and Luna will be sent to different world to give me information about the situations about the avatars," said Harry, before confusion once again spread through the room again.  
"Master here is the the Master of all Death gods," said Luna, in her sing song voice.

"Call me Harry already, I am so tired of getting called Master," snapped Harry, before chuckles resounded through the room.  
"I believe it it is time to go," sign Luna, bouncing on the tips of her toes. Harry nodded, before the felt the very area around him change.

The office vanished to show a very large forest, where in the universe is he this time?


	14. Cirque Du Freak Part 1

Harry held his head in pain, What in the hell happened to him? The last thing he remembered was appearing in the forest. What did he do, get totally wasted? Groaning, he sat up. He finally got his vision to focus on his surroundings.

Well the room he is in is certainly colorful. At least it is not another damn hospital. He hates those wretched placed. With a sigh, Harry sat up, before sliding off the bed. Looking down, he realized he is completely naked. He felt rage, how dare someone undress him. With a wave of his hand, all of his belongings appeared in front of him. His clothes reek of alcohol, apparently he had been drinking. He banished his cloths before waving his hand again, and new cloths appeared.

Instead of being his traditional black cloths, he wore a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt. Looking at the rest of his belongings, he shrunk them down and put them in his pocket. Where in the world is he?

Rubbing his aching head, he knew he is no longer in the world he last remembered. This world has a totally different feel about it. Moving to the door, he noticed that there is not a door, but just a cloth hanging there. How weird.

With his Gryffindor courage, he exited the room to enter a strange place. Then it hit him in the head. The knowledge of this world. This world would not be very hard to fix up at all, but he would need to deal with the main people who will cause the war, and the one manipulating everyone from behind the scenes.

With a sigh, he noticed the walls of the place he is are cave walls. Of course, he had to be here, might as well get one thing out of the way. If there is one thing he hates that he learned from the durlseys is family drama, and he is going to be starting a lot it.

This is going to suck.

Oh well, he turned to run into a male dressed in red. The man is mostly bald, but he still had hair on the sides, The man looked him up and down, before giving him a small smile.

"Hello, my name is Harry," he said, giving the man a small smile.

"My name is Seba, it is a pleasure to meet you too. How is that hangover coming," asked the man, giving an all knowing smile. Harry could not stop himself from blushing. That was the first time he ever drank.

"Thank you for taking care of me, while I was not able to take care of myself," he said, bowing his head, before Seba let out a loud laugh.

"The princes wanted to see you as soon as you woke," said the male, before he turned around, and started to walk away. Harry was quick to follow the man. Harry did not bother to pay attention to where Seba was leading him.

It was not long before they came to a great hall like room. Harry felt very much at home in the dome like walls. He was lead past vampires, and in front of three males. He knew the names of every single one of them. Paris Skyle, Arrow, and Mika Ver Leth, three out of four vampire Princes.

"Seba, this is the child," demanded Arrow glaring at him.

Harry felt anger. He may be younger then Arrow, but he did not like being called a child.

"Do not call me a child, Vampire Prince Arrow. I may not be as old as you are in age, but I will live on, long after your death," said Harry, hiding his anger. He did not need to get the vampire too enraged at him.

"And how would a mere human live longer then a vampire," sneered Arrow at him, clearly angered.

"How rude of you to just assume I am human, Prince Arrow. I may have been human like you once, but I have a position now that required immortal life. I am still learning my powers, and I have many years to do so, but the world are in dangers, I have no time to train properly for this job. I must learn on the job," said Harry, not bothering to stop talking as several vampires got enraged at him.

"What do you mean the worlds are in danger," asked Paris, before Arrow could make another comment.

"A deity by the name of Fate, used her powers to put several worlds in danger, by allowing certain people to get powers they should not have, or by allowing people to live when they should have died. If the balance is not fixed quick, then the world will fall into chaos, and will eventually lead to its destruction," said Harry, rubbing his head as he thought of the worlds he still has to save.

"Is our world one of these worlds," demanded Mika, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes," he said, not bothering to lie. Whispers broke out through the crowd.

"Can you prove you are who you say you are," demanded Arrow, making the whispers stopped. Harry knew this is the only way to prove to Arrow that he is not lying.

He allowed an aura of death to surround him. The whispers of the dead, and pain the felt could be felt by every single person in the room.

"Stop," he heard, before he made the aura vanished. Looking around, he noticed that every single vampire was effected.

"What can we do," asked Mika, as the vampire prince held his heart. Harry looked at Arrow, who had tears running down his face. Harry immediately knew why the man is crying.

"Do not cry Arrow, for she is Vampire Paradise, await you. She want you to live a long life though. So if you think of committing suicide by bear soon, I will personally let the avatar let her be wished back to kick your ass," said Harry, before the prince stared at her in shock.

"The Avatar," he heard behind him. He turned to see Kurda Smahlt staring at him. He knew this man meant good, but there is only so much he could deal with. He could deal with him too.

"An avatar is the savior of the dimension. Most of them are abused, but the one from this one wasn't. Well, not a lot. Without the avatar, the world will fall into darkness," said Harry, before more whispers broke out again.

"Who is the avatar of this world," asked Paris, completely intrigued.

"His name is Darren Shan," said Harry, before all whispering came to a stop.

"Me," he heard from behind him. He turned to see Darren, Larten, and the little person.

"Darren, I am not a cruel person, but I need you to make a decision that is going to hurt you. I do not like doing this and I have no choice. Before I tell you this, I must tell you that a little person is made from either vampires or Vampaneze, who could not make it to paradise. They are put into one spot, called the lake of souls. Now, any vampire can not make it to paradise if they feel so much regret they can't move on, or if they were staked to make sure they wont reach paradise. You must choose," said Harry, before the whispers that started up feel silent again.

"Choose what," asked Darren, slightly confused.

"One soul can not exist in two places at the same time. Desmond Tiny has broke this rule, by making his little people. You must choose between Harkat Mulds, who will be your protector for many of your journey, or between his original body. Before I tell you who this person is, I will inform you that this person only has a death date to last for a month or two more. Even for the crimes commited, for your sake, I will allow this soul into paradise when the balance is fixed. I know this is cruel, but the choice is yours," Harry said, before Darren glared at him.

"Tell me already," snapped the boy.

"Who shall you pick, Harkat Mulds or Kurda Smahlt," he demanded. The boy froze, before staring at his friends in shock.

Kurda stared at him in shock. Darren was at a loss for words, and he could not think about what this man just asked him.

"So it was not going to work," he asked, looking down at the ground.

"No. As we speak, a paradise for vampaneze is being made so the lake of souls will no longer be needed. All vampire who do not make it into paradise, will be taken to limbo to repent their sins or to get over their regrets, so they can enter paradise. You need not worry for you vampaneze friends, I will end them home and their final month shall be lived in peace," said Harry, before Kurda nodded to him.

"Let Harkart live them. Let him protect Darren," said Kurda, before closing his eyes, as his tears began to fall.

"Very well, may you rest in peace," said Harry, waving his hand. Kurda's body faded away from existence.

Harry turned to see Darren crying.

"Hush little one, this will be better then anything you would have done. Because Kurda gave up his live Gavner and Arra will live a little bit longer then they would have. I must do one thing. I will be right back, then we shall continue where we left off," he said before vanishing.

000000

He appeared in the middle of the vampaneze camp, freezing every single one of them with the wave of his hand. "Kurda is dead. I am taking you from here. You have one month left to live, enjoy the rest of your lives," was all he said, before the camp vanished from in front of him.

He vanished again

000000000000

He appeared in front of the man who is causing the problems in this world. A man with a heart shaped watch.


	15. Cirque Du Freak Part 2

Harry knew the man in front of him is in front of him. This man is Desmond Tiny, and he is one of thhe cruelest men he had ever met. This man was suppose to die many years ago, but he had managed to take the Master of Time's heart. He has been able to control time every since. All he has to do is take the heart.

Harry knew many things about Desmond Tiny, and he knew that he is greedy. Even with all of his knowledge, Harry knew that man has no knowledge about the gods, or himself. This man may be someone who loves to start wars, but as soon as that heart is taken from his hands, he will die.

"Well, what on earth do we have here," asked Desmond, with amusement written across his face.

"Do not speak to me in such a way, lowlife," Harry sneered at the man. The man immediately looked enraged.

"Lowlife, I am no lowlife. I can control time," said Desmond, but as he started to boast about his abilities, Harry knew it is the perfect time to strike. Summoning his death scythe, he swung it sideways, aiming for Desmond's heard.

Desmond jumped back, but his right hand was not fast enough. The blade cut right through the fake gods hand. Desmond Tiny let out a terrible screech. His hand feel to the ground. Harry was quick to pick it up. Wasting no time, he prided the heart clock out of the hand.

As soon as the hand was off the heart, Mr. Tiny let out another terrible scream. Harry looked up to see Mr. Tiny, becoming ashes, and started to fly away in the wind.

That was surprisingly easy. Then again, he is a fake god. He would have been a lot harder to beat if he was a real god.

Harry lifted the heart clock up to his lips. "Revive yourself," he whispered, before throwing the heart into the air. The heart was overtaken by a glowing golden light. Not a second later, a young boy, no older the seven stood in front of him. The boy is pressed in a light blue cloak. His blond hair looking like it had just been in a storm. His sparking dark blue eyes watched the clock in his hands in shock.

"Time," Harry said, before the boy looked up at him in shock. Those piercing blue eyes widened as they looked at him with shock, happiness and gratitude.

"Master Death, thank you," said the young boy.

"Do not fret time, but things need to be fixed, We need to make a plan for this world," said Harry, before Time nodded to him.

000000000000

It was three days later, he found himself in front of the Vampire Princes, and the council. The four Princes sat in front of him. Vancha was not originally at this meeting, but Harry felt it was important he be here. He immediately sent Time to go get the Prince. The Prince did not seem very pleased, until Harry explained his reasoning.

Most of the vampires have come into the hall to hear what he has to say. Darren, Larten, and Seba at the front.

"What words do you bring, Master," asked Paris, looking at him with worry. Everyone in Vampire mountain has been worried like crazy since the young immortal left.

"Things are not looking too good, Prince Paris. Desmond Tiny has been dealt with, however there is much darkness left in this world. That darkness lies with the vampaneze. The only hope to save the vampire race is for the humans to know of your existence, and for you to make a treaty with them," said Harry, not bothering to lie.

Shouts of protest rang out through the crowd. Mika held up his hand, before the hall fell silent.

"Which one of us Princes will be the one to make the treaty, and what it entail," asked the black haired prince, ignoring the whispers.

"The prince who will make the treaty is not a prince yet. The treaty will entail is not feeding off humans unless they agree to it. Hospitals will be required to hand over blood if a vampire comes in. No killing any humans, but you will have to play your cards right. You will have to inform of the differences between vampires and vampaneze. Another agreement is no changing any children," said Harry, before the princes nodded their heads in agreement. That sounds very reasonable.

"Will they demand we hand over vampire mountain," asked Vancha, suddenly gaining interest.

"No. If any of you four would make the deal, it would eventually lead to war, so this is the best way to get this done. Darren, please come up here," said Harry, before the boy moved up beside him.

He felt sorry for the boy, those trails must be tortured.

Darren was slightly stunned as he came to stood beside him.

"This is the Prince," said Harry, not batting an eyelash as shocked gasps rang though the room.

"Then a Prince he will be," said Arrow, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, another thing, before you do anything. For this plan to work, we had to make it so vampires and vampaneze could be seen by camera. So be careful if a camera is pointing at you. Last and final thing, Darren will be half blooded with the dragon's brain. I believe you call it the blood stone or something like that," said Harry with a shrug. He needed to make this plan work.

"Why should he be our prince," demanded a random vampire.

Harry held up his hand before several books appeared. He started to read. He read up all the way to the Lake of Souls.

The vampires listened to every word, before encouraging the boy.

Harry did not really like sharing what would have happened, but it was needed for the vampires to believe Darren and have faith in him.

000000000000

Using some mind magic, he was able to put Darren into a sleep to give him the knowledge about how to rule the vampires. It has only been a few days since he became Prince Darren. They did not have years to train Darren in what he needed to know.

It has been a full month since the day he killed Desmond Tiny. Time was able to make a vampaneze get caught on camera attacking and killing women. The vampaneze was purple and was clearly having a blast. As expected, the video went viral, and people were shouting vampires.

Harry, with help with Paris, sent a letter to the President. They used the old way to seal the letter, and sent it with Gavner.

Gavner objected to wearing the nice cloths Harry set out for him. However, Larten threatened to reveal some embarrassing secrets should the vampire refuse.

So here Harry is, watching from afar, but able to hear every word that is spoken. Gavner stood on the outside of people asking questioning the President about what they were going to do about these creatures.

Gavner listened to people asking very rude questions about his clan, or demanding proof that this is nor just a crazy man. Finally, before he couldn't stand anymore, Gavner held up his hand. The president called on him.

"Mr. President, do you know the difference between a vampire and a vampaneze," Gavner asked, before every single camera, journalist, and everyone else turned and started at him.

"No, I unfortunately do not, could you explain," said the President, clearly wanting to know what he is talking about.

"Centuries ago, it became clear killing humans would endanger the race of vampires. So a vote was called in to keep killing humans or not. The clan was torn, and split. Those who kill humans now call themselves vampaneze, while those who only take a little bit of blood to survive are called vampires," said Gavner, with a shrug of his shoulder. Harry knew that the vampire would rather be Vampire mountain.

"May I ask how you know so much," asked a journalist.

"I am Gavner of the Vampire Clan. I was sent by my Princes. They wish to make a truce so there will be no bloodshed between the humans and our clan. I can give the letter to your secret service men so they can make sure it is safe and all that riot," said Gavner, before the words hit every single person in the room. They immediately back in fright.

Gavner looked at them, before asking," I don't smell that bad do I?" The vampire then sniffed his armpit, before shrugging.

"The letter sir," said a man in a black suit coming up.

Gavner pulled the letter out of his jacket. He looked at the secret service agents. They are acting like he had a gun.

"Sorry boy, Vampires hate guns. Nasty things, those are," said Gavner handing over the envelope.

"Why is that man in the video purple, and you look human," demanded a red head reporter.

"I have not drained anyone. The change in skin color comes from draining too many people dry. When a human is drained, their soul and memories are absorbed into the vampire of vampaneze that they feasted on them. The being was drained them can gain quirks or an interest that the person they drained had. That is what I have heard," said Gavner, before he noticed he has clearly been out in the sun too long.

"Have a nice day, see you later," shouted Gavner, before he flinted out of the court yard, and jumping over the gate.

000000000000

The news of vampaneze and vampires spread quick. The people were demanding know more. The meeting with the Vampire Prince is another big deal. Many people were wondering what is going to happen.

The next week passed with a lot of tension, and anger. Until the day appeared, the meeting between the President and the Vampire Prince came. The meeting is being inside Madison Square Garden. The president stood at the podium, Twenty thousand people sat in seats that filled the entire besides the stage area.

Not a second, before the time to meet, the doors opened. The first man who stepped through has orange hair, and dressed in red. He has a very stern look around him. Besides him, is Gavner in blue jeans and red shirt. Right behind Gavner, is a stunning young man with shinning emerald eyes. Next to the young man is a cloaked figure. The figure was the size of a middle school student. Besides the cloaked figure is a long black haired man, with piercing eyes. Behind the black haired man is an older man dressed in red himself. Then besides the older man, is a women with black hair.

As soon as they stepped up on the stage, the two in front stepped aside to let the cloaked figure step forward.

Small hand came out of the cloak to lower the crimson hood of the cloak. Instead of seeing an adult, they saw a child. A boy, no older then twelve.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. President, I am Darren Shan, Prince of the Vampire clan," said Darren, not missing a bit, as he held his hand out to shake.

The president took his hand, and shook it.

"How old are you Prince Darren," asked the President, not bothering to be subtle.

"I am in my twenties. However, my master did make a mistake when blooding me. It is forbidden to blood a child, even if to make them a half blood," said Darren, before giving a pointed stare at the orange haired man, who immediately looked away.

"However, we learned someone had him under compulsion. Now that person is dead, he will not face judgement," said Darren, before smiling at the president.

The president gave a sigh.

"I wish to make a truce, but before I do that, allow me introduce you to my accompany. First there is Prince Mika Van Leth, he is just here to give the final say so," said Darren, before Mika bowed his head in respect.

"Then there is Seba, who is the former master of Larten, my former master," said before the two men bowed their head in respect.

"This is Arra sails, and of course you know Gavner," started Darren, getting ready for a long meeting.

000000000000

The meeting took hours! After five hours, they were able to come to a truce. However, it still had to be sent to the Congress for finalization. What a headache.

Darren's family drive two hours to show up at the meeting, Seba, and Gavner kept them back saying they would speak after the meeting.

In the meeting, Harry gave them the information of who is the leader of the Vampaneze, Steven.

As the meeting finished, Harry knew his work in this world is finsihed, but he still had much more to do elsewhere.

"It is time for me to say goodbye, I will come back to check on this world later," he said before he vanished from yet another world. Next time when he goes there, he will have to make sure that he goes to see the cirque du freak.

000000000000

Harry appeared in the middle ally way. He stood as he felt the knowledge of this world rush through his head. He felt anger. There is many things he needs to get done here, but the first thing he needed to do is talk to the king of shinigami, and make him do his damn job.

Next thing thing he is going to do is give that shinigami a piece of his mind. What the hell was he thinking, giving his death note to a human.

00000000000

Draco glared at Genesis, who kept barging into the apartment he shared with his brother. Last night, the idiot decided to prank him. Him! The Prince of Slytherin house! Oh he is going to get payback. The even better news is that he has gotten a hold of twins to give him ideas.


	16. How is Everyone Doing?

Harry glanced at the people in front of him. he is currently sitting in front of. He was wondering about the conversation he had with Life before he left the last world. There was a reason Darren Shan did not get a wish.

"Death, we need to talk," he heard, before turning to see Life giving him a smile. It was not a happy smile, but a sad smile. Why is Life here?

"Do not give Darren Shan a wish," said Life, before sitting down across from him. Harry raised an eyebrow, before life sighed.

"When we agreed to give the Avatars wished, you said the most abused avatars. Darren Shan is not a natural born avatar. He was created by Desmond Tiny, to be be made a pawn in a war. He was never meant to be an avatar. No matter what way you look at it, he was never suppose to exist. I can not condone giving him a wish," said Life, before taking of tea, that appeared out of nowhere. Harry knew that Life is right. Darren was not suppose to exist, along with his brother.

"I agree with you Life, he will not get a wish," said Harry, before looking away from the Master of Life. Being a leader is hard, sometimes you have to do things that you do not want to, or you are not proud of. A wish could be as wonderful as it can be dangerous. What Darren wanted the most is to never to have been forced to become a vampire. That wish in itself could endanger this world, and the balance.

He knew it could be cruel, but if he cold stop an avatar before they were forced to do the job of an avatar, then he would.

Like this world he is, it is in danger of tearing itself apart. Last night, when he arrived, he headed to the world of the shinigami. He quickly saw what that world was reduced to, and he was pissed. It did not take him long to find the king, and rip into him a new one. Never in his life has he seen such a shade of red on a death god. He quickly put new requirements on being king of the Shinigami. Then he proceeded to rip into the lazy death gods of this world, berating them with every word coming out of his mouth.

He made new laws for them that could never be changed, and made sure that they would do their jobs. One law that he made is that after today, no human is allowed to own a deathnote. If they find it, the shinigami who lost it will kill the human and reclaim the book, non-optional.

He would have killed this Kira immediately, but he did not know the name of either Kira. So he is currently spending time in the mortal world. The human who killed all these people is going to pay. Normally, a soul who used a death not would just go to limbo for the rest of eternity. No, this soul is going to pay for all his sins, that he can assure everyone.

Sighing, he cleaned up the sugar bags, and threw the cup his tea used to be in, away. Making his way down the street, he saw posters of a blond girl. This girl is a singer named misa, and she is very popular.

Then he walked right into a large group, of fan girls. One of the most horrible things on the planet. Looking in front of him, he saw the misa girl in front of the entire group. Then he saw the shinigami beside the girl. So this girl has a deathnote. That was surprisingly easy. He got a very big smirk across his face, before he looked pissed. Using speed, he appeared right behind the girl, and grabbed her bag right out of her hand.

The fans went crazy trying to grab him, but he held his hand up, activating a small barrier, so no one could get withing two feet between him, misa, and the shinigami.

"It is illegal for a human to own a deathnote," he said before digging into her big purse, before pulling out a black book. He smirked before she tried to grab the book. He backhanded her across her face, throwing her a few feet, before she hit the barrier. The camera were live as they were held watching him.

"Do you realize how much trouble you have caused me? A deathnote is not a toy, it is a tool for shinigami and shinigami only. You, Kira the second, have been found guilty of owning a deathnote. As punishment, instead of going to limbo when you die, you will go to hell. They will have the worst punishments set out for you," said Harry, glaring at her.

"Who the hell are you," demanded Misa, glaring at him with enough hatred to kill an entire army.

"I am the Master of Death, Leader of all Shinigami. You and your shinigami, will face punishment. Now since Jealousy, gave up his life to let you live, when you were suppose to die, you will live a long and fullfilling life. The same can not be said about Kira," said Harry before looking at the distrought shinigami.

"I will not let you touch him," Misa snarled at him. Before he smiled. Foolish girl. Now he can no into her mind and find out who this Kira is.

"Rem, take the deatnote to this worlds shinigami king," said Harry, making his order absolute. There is no way for Rem to refused. The white shinigami bowed her head in defeat, before grabbing the deathnote from his outstretched hand, before taking off.

With one last smirk at the girl, he vanished.

000000000000

Draco ran through the halls, his body ached. He needed to get away from them. Why on earth on they doing this. Oh yeah, to get a damn laugh.

"Come on draco," he heard from behind him. Using what little of his strength, he bolted, but did not bother to look where he is going. He plowed into something hard. A strong grip held him, making him look up into cat like green eyes.

"Sephiroth, help me," he pleaded, before moving behind his brother. Not a second later, Zack and Genesis came into view, with a blue dress in hand. Sephiroth glared at the two, making them stop in their spots.

"What on Gaia, do you think you are doing to my brother," he said, getting louder with every word. The two immediately paled, and backed up a bit in fright.

"Um," started Zack, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. A green light appeared, and was gone a second later, leaving a seven foot long Masaume in Sephiroth's hand.

"You have two seconds," said Sephiroth. Instantly, the two bolted back the hallway they just came from. Masamune vanished a second later, before Sephiroth turned to look down at his thankful brother.

"Thank you, big brother," said Draco, hand over his beating heart. He was trying to calm down, but nothing seems to be calming down just yet.

"It was nothing little brother," said Sephiroth with a smile on his face.

"Can I watch you beat up Genesis and Zack," he asked, with an innocent look on his face. Inside Draco was smiling evilly.

He is going to make those jerks pay for trying to get him in a dress.

"Of course, lets go," said Sephiroth, before they were gone in a flash.

Seconds later, screams of pain could be heard from all over Midgar.

00000000000

Fred was wondering what on earth he did to deserve this. All he was doing was following his masters orders, and the next thing he knows is that he is being held in a cell. Apparently, there is a mass murderer around this part, and he was suddenly thrown into a damned cell. The cops were demanding answers from him, that he obviously did not have. So to mess with the cops, he started to talk to the cops in whatever language they used in Midgar, he thinks it might be Japanese.

It sure as hell confused the cops to the point where they had to call some people called the BAU. He wanted a better job. Next thing he knew, he was in the middle of a building with a lot of people.

"So this boy just appeared out of nowhere, and you just arrest him. What grounds did you have to do what," demanded a brown haired women at the chubby man, who arrested him the other day. The man stuttered to come up with an answer.

"Kid where are you from," he heard from in front of him. In front of him is a dark skinned man, looking at him intentionally.

"Your wasting you time. The kid doesn't speak English," snapped the chubby cop, glaring at him. Fred glared right back at him.

"Why don't you do something productive for one, like to tell me what world I am in," Fred said, before the chubby man froze.

"What do you mean what world," asked a very skinny boy in front of him, over all the noise that they chubby man started to sprout.

How on earth did he end on this in the first place? He could feel no magic in this world. There is also the fact, that this world is very balanced.

He would need to speak to his master.

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back.

"Master, I need to speak with you," he said in his head, and out loud.

"What is it George," he heard.

"I'm Fred," he said.

"Sorry Fred," he heard.

"Master, this world feels balanced. I feel no magic. There is no absolute danger here. Why am I in this realm," Fred asked.

"I just sent you to a random realm. If there is nothing wrong with that realm, then move onto the next. I hear your brother is having a handful dealing with Marines in the One Piece realm, Go help him out, but do not cause any problems for the avatar. Help him if you can," he heard.

"Understood Master. I will leave immediately," he spoke.

"Call me Harry, dammit. Stop calling me master," he heard, before he smiled. He only calls Harry master to piss him off or annoy him.

He sat forward, looking down at what he is wearing, a prison jump suit.

"What did you mean by what world," snapped the skinny man in front of him. Fred, stood up, stretching his muscles.

"Well, I am sorry, but this has not been fun. I have to get going," he said before waving his hand. His wand, and trunk flew to him. With a snap of his fingers, he is dressed in blue jeans, and a red shirt with a red dragon moving on it.

"I must move to the next dimension, so have fun in your non magical, and non-endangered world," said Fred, before he vanished in the middle of the room.

The members of the BAU and the police of Wyona county stared at the spot where the boy stood in shock.

"We will speak of this to no one," said Hotchner, before nods in agreement were given to him. (Short criminal minds part)

000000000000

George is pissed. He ends up in another world, and right in the middle of a prison. What do the idiots marines think. They think he is here to help Portgus D, Ace escape. So in their great opinions, he is now set for execution too. What in the hell is wrong with this world.

Damn his luck. He has one question though. Where is Fred?

00000000000

Luna made her way through the fields of rice. Her hair is done up nice, and she walks around in black pants and a light yellow shirt. She ended up in a world with Samurai. This world is in much danger. Unlike other worlds, where they have one or two avatars. This world has Seven.


	17. Flash from the Past

George glared at everyone in front of him. All of these people are morons. Couldn't they tell that he wasn't a pirate. He just wants to sit down. He has been chained up in a damn cell. Why? Because he ended up in a prison. They thought he was trying to free the man named Ace. They never even gave him a chance to explain himself.

He is going to be used as an example to anyone trying to save the man. So he ended up in a cell. He was transported to an island, where they are planning to kill him. Could he die? He is not sure, and he really does not want to find out.

"Who are you," he heard from his right side. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the shadowed form of a man. The man's name is Portgus D. Ace. Apparently he is a pirate. This man might be the reason for his death. Hardened eyes watched him like a hawk.

"My name is George," he said. He tried to shift his body a bit. He is so stiff. The sound of the chains moving made the guards stiffen up. He really didn't want to provoke the guards again. Not that he provoked them earlier. The guard hated the sound of his tapping and ending take a shot at his head. The blood from that hard punch is not stuck to his hair and face.

"Why did you try to save me," asked Ace, clearly trying to get answers. The guards stiffened up even worse. They guards looked like they wanted to know as well. Might as well cause some chaos.

"I didn't," he said simply. The man's yes widened in shock. Then the eyes lowered in suspicion. Why would he be here then?

"Those morons assumed that I was trying to save you. They wouldn't let me explain. My family has the ability to travel through dimension. How was I going to know that I would arrive in a damn prison. Now they plan on killing me. The joys of life," he said with a very snarky voice. He spent way too much time around the Snark Master, Severus Snape.

"You have family," said Ace. His eyes softened, most likely thinking about his own family. George leaned back against the cold wall. His eyes met the dull Grey roof of the room they are in.

"Yeah. I don't speak with most of my biological family anymore. My twin brother is the only one I really talk to. His name is Fred. We love to prank. Draco used to be from a rival family but he is family now. He was to be Lord Malfoy, but he turned his back on the name. He is very manipulative. He is currently with his older brother. Luna is a spacey as someone can get. She is very lovable though," he started.

"Neville is shy, and has some confidence issues. They were caused by his abusive Grandmother. Lastly there is Harry. He is someone very special. When he was growing up, his childhood wasn't the best. He stuck through a lot of crap. He was pawn of the people back home. So he saved them, but then he left. We followed him, and that is how we got our ability," he said, before looking over at the door.

It had to be getting close to the time when they would be forced to go up the stairs. Not a few seconds later, six guards came there way. George moved first. He stood. The guards put a pair of shoes on the ground. They only had one pair. He stepped over the shoes. The guards shrugged before walking with him up the stairs.

He could hear Ace moving. The man put on the shoes he ignored. Now to get all the way up all these bloody stairs

0000000000

Fred stood in the field. He heard they are going to execute his brother. How dare they even think about such a thing? The he looked up to see his brother step on to the executioners block. They really are going to hurt him.

His brother looks very tired and worn. His face has a trail of dried blood on his right side. His hair is matted with blood. It looks like he has not eaten in days. He can not loose him. Not after the war. They are meant to stay together forever. Twins till the end. For the first time in a long time, he felt scared that he is going to be loosing his brother.

"Hey who are you," he heard from behind him. His muscels froze on the stop. Are they going to hurt him too?

*Fred calm down. Yes I can see you. I am acting like I can't I want you to only speak in English. The language used here is Japanese. I know it will be hard, but do it for me * he heard in his head. He turned to see a large man looking down on him. The man is an old man. He has to be as old as Dumbledore.

"I wont ask you again," the man said stepping forward. He took a step back, and then another. The man reached out for him. He closed his eyes, expecting to be hit. He felt the world shift. Opening his eyes, he realized that the man pick him up by the back of his shirt. He is being held like a damn kitten in the mother's mouth.

"Fred,"he heard screamed. He knew that it was George. His eyes went up and met identical features as his own.

"Why are you being executed? George," he screamed at his twin. His twin will be making up for this embarrassment.

"Not my problem these people are morons. I didn't do anything. Now calm down, kitten,; he heard his twin say. Anger flooded his being. How dare!

0000000000

George looked up at the man holding the snail thing. "My brother does not understand a word of the gibberish that coming out of all your mouths. Can you get him out of here so he wont see me die because you morons wouldn't let me explain how I ended up in your prison," George said.

"Morons," snapped the man.

"Yes morons. I am a dimensional traveler. I ended up landing in your damn prison. Instead of giving me a chance to explain, your moronic troops locked me up and planed to execute me," snapped George. The man had the snail on, so everyone heard the words that came out of his mouth. All he heard next is silence.

00000000000

This world in in an uproar since the last night, when he took the Deathnote from Misa. She has been taken in by the cops. He is just glad that he made sure to keep his hood up at a time like that. He really did not need his face spread around the world just yet. He ended up going to an internet cafe, and checking out the video of him.

He changed his clothes too. He is now wearing jeans and a simple black shirt. He is wearing sandals too. A cap is on his head to hide his face from the camera. It is kinda funny to watch himself hitting a fake god. That is all they are fake gods. Human who have overstepped their place in the world. While humans are just important as gods, they can not hold the powers as gods. Well unless the union is blessed on by the world, and that it does not effect the balance. Then they become a god, not a false god.

Most false gods end up causing a disruption of some form in the worlds. Which is why there were things in place to stop false gods from happening. Fate destroyed all that kept such a situation from happening. Which ls means more work for him.

Misa knew Kira. That is why he wants to protect him. He began to research her. To his shock, he found out that she was dating a man named Light. That was a lot easier then he thought it would be. Now to find the boy.

He looked up the boy's father. Wow, a detective. Interesting. Might as well head over to where they are working. He closed down his pages, and stood to leave. He felt someone with ill will come up from behind him.

"Hey there buddy, nice clothes. Why don't you give use all your money," said the man in front of him. Harry is usually not very playful. He might as well give the man some fun. He must be spending way too much time with the twins.

"I suggest you leave me alone. I am working right now. It would not do you any good to disrupt my work," he said. He felt two more people around him. What did they think he is, a tourist? Well, he might as well be. He is not going to be here very long.

He let his pretend annoyance show. The one on his right went to reach out for him. Before the man could blink, he grabbed him by his wrist, flipping him over his body making him hit the other man beside him. At least they did not harm the computers.

"Who are you," he heard the one behind him snarl at him. The boy is most likely ready to attack him. He pushed his magic into his hands. They glowed black, before a scythe appeared in his hand. The black scythe is just a bit shorter than himself. There is a skull on the back with ruby eyes glowing bright.

"Listen here mortal. Attack me again, and you shall not live to see another day," he said in a calm voice. A loud thump indicated that the boy fell unconscious. He must have hit the ground hard. With a glow of his hands, his new scythe vanished.

He just walked out the door, ignoring how people stepped away from him in fright. Normally he does not like fear, but right now. It is a little funny.

He vanished with a loud crack. He appeared right in front of the man he wants to see. The father of Kira. The old man jumped back in fright, hand reaching for his gun. "I did not come here to fight," he said before moving over to the empty seat beside him. The old man just stared at him in confusion.

"Your child Light Yagami, I need to know where he has hidden a certain item from the death realm," he said. The old man stared at him in shock. Harry knew there were others in the room, particularly L. This man gave off quite a presence.

"Why would," started the father.

"Listen mortal, I have too much work around here to do then to track down your murderous son. He is in possession of an item that will kill any whose name is written in it, as long as they know who they look like. The balance has been tipped since your son received that book from a Shinigami,' said Harry before leaning back into the comfy chair.

"Why,' asked the old man.

"It is the book itself. The book is a supernatural artifact. The moment your son picked up that book and made his first kill, it has been warping his sense of what is right. However, the book may have twisted his sense, but he still made the choice. Too many people have died before their time because of your child. While most were considered cruel and evil, he killed the innocents as well. Now all I need to know is where do you live," he said before looking the father of Kira in the face. The moment their eyes met, he had the information he needed. Then he vanished.

He appeared in a bedroom, the bedroom of Kira. The boy is standing in front of him. He is looking at him in horror. The Deathnote is behind him. Ryuk is beside him. Weird, Ryuk has a deathnote at him hip. That damn Shinigami, he planned all this.

"Light Yagami, you have thrown off the balance of his world by using a supernatural artifact that is not yours. Return it to me, and I will let you live. Fight and you shall receive a much harsher punishment then the one you were going to get," he told the boy. The boy looked over to Ryuk, and the Shinigami nodded his head Light gently picked up the notebook, and handed it over to him.

"When you die, you will be a secretary to the Shinigami King of this realm. You will be needed to keep that place in tip top shape. You will never be allowed to touch a deathnote ever again. Your fate is to spend eternity keeping the balance. I am not horrible. You will be able to spend one day every two months with your family when they get to the afterlife," Harry said before the boy sat down in shock.

"Ryuk, since you intentionally gave a deathnote to a human, and stole a second one, your punishment will be worse. You will be working in hell under the demon general. You will be allowed to return to earth once every one hundred years to have one apple. Take the deathnote to the king, and report to hell," he snapped at the Shinigami. The black blur must mean something, because Ryuk is no longer in the room.

"You will have to face punishment on earth for your crimes. What they do to you, I do not know, but I am not allowed to get involved in mortal affairs. Good day Light," he said.

* Harry! Please help! * He heard. He opened a portal to lead him through a portal.

He landed in front of George, who is chained to the ground. He looks a little beaten up too. He looks over to feel a presence he has not felt in a little bit.

00000000000

A large forest surrounds him. Where is the world is he? He made his way through the forest before coming to a beach. An Island then. He felt like something calls him. He turned around to see a man in a red coat staring at him.

0000000000

"Well, If it isn't the brat. Your name is Ace right? That is that Rouge said she was going to name you," Harry said before looking down at the shocked boy.

"You knew my mother," asked the boy in shock.

"Only for a bit, your father too," said Harry. Anger flashed on the boys face.

"That man is not my father! He is," started the boy. Harry could not stop himself. His hand met the boys face. There is nothing but silence around him.

"I don't care if you hate your father or not. Do not insult him in front of me. You do not realize what the man gave up for you," said Harry.

'What does that mean," screamed Ace at him, hurt and confusion present in his eyes.

"I am the Master of all death gods, including the one in this world. While it was only a few weeks ago for me, I came to this world. I met your parents. They were on the beach crying, because the baby that they loved so much was dying before he even had a chance to live. So I stuck them a deal. Their life span in exchange for yours," said Harry.

"Roger and Rouge gave their remaining years to a baby they created and loved with all their hearts. Do not hate Roger for not being there for you, because you live because of them. That and I promised that you would have two wonderful brother to help you along in life. Keep on living. Just so you know, Sabo is alive and with the rebellion," said Harry before looking at the crowd.

"Oi! I need to borrow your straw hat. I'll give it back," he said before summoning the hat to him. The hat landed in his hands. With hiss left had under the hat, before spinnigng the hat with his right. The hat began to glow. Suddenly next to Harry an image of Rouge and Roger appeared.

"Ace, I know there is only a small chance you may see this but I wanted to tell you how much I love you. My beautiful baby. Now I know you heard a lot about your father, but he is not evil. He is stubborn, and always has a smile on his face. I think it is cute when he falls asleep all of a sudden. I hope your like that too. Whatever you choose to do with your life, I am proud of you my little Pirate Prince," said Rouge, a smile on her face. Ace tried to hide his bet red face.

"Pirate Prince, good idea Rouge. I bet he is going to be strong, and smart. He will get that from you. I hope he is as wonderful as you are. To my little Prince, do what you want in life, but never give up on your dream. Your dream is the most important thing you have to hold on to. Now before I give Shanks my old hat back, know that I love you. Now we have to have a feast, the little Prince will live a good life. Should we tell you crew," Roger asked, turning to the image of Rouge.

"I don't think so dear. However, will you tell the godparents," asked Rouge.

"I'll tell Olivia, if you tell Garp," said Roger. The image ended with laughter.

"Well that was interesting. I got to remember never to drink again," said Harry, a smile stretched out across his face.


End file.
